Remind Me How To Fly
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: OWKB Oliver Wood finally achieved his dream. He's the Keeper for Puddlemere United. Katie Bell is working as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. What happens when one interview causes them to meet again? Sometimes you need a little help finding yourself.
1. So We Meet Again

Hey everyone! Ok, I'm hoping this story turns out better than Breathing For You did. Sorry if you liked that one, but I didn't have any ideas left for it. Anyway, I hope you find this one even better. So, without further ado, I give you the debut chapter!

Oliver Wood entered the small café and glanced around. Pointing to an empty table, he sat down with Brooke, one of his fellow teammates. Oliver sighed to himself as Brooke began ranting about her latest shopping expedition.

6'2 with hazel eyes, sandy brown hair, and a body to die for, Oliver Wood definitely could be considered more than good-looking. Not to mention he was Keeper for the Puddlemere United pro-quidditch team. So, there was doubt that he could have had virtually any woman he laid eyes on. This included Brooke, who'd spent her time, since they first met, throwing herself at him. Unfortunately for her, Oliver had shown no interest in return.

After ordering, Oliver blocked out Brooke's would-be conversation and scanned the café, his eyes resting on a pretty blonde girl, sitting alone in the corner, immersed in a book. Oliver watched her with great interest as she sat pleasantly, occasionally taking a sip of her tea.

Then, as if right on cue, the girl looked up, straight into Oliver's eyes. Oliver found himself speechless, a shock running through him, as he stared back at her. She had the most striking green eyes he'd ever seen. He nodded at her and she smiled lightly.

"Hello? Ol-i-ver? Are you listening to me?"

Oliver jerked out of his daze and turned back to Brooke, who was looking annoyed. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, do you think Joe will let me out of practice tomorrow night?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, looking back over at the blonde woman. He was dismayed to find that she had gone back to reading her book.

Minutes later, after their orders had arrived, Oliver looked up again and saw the woman leaving the cafe, just as the door shut behind her.

"I was thinking light blue," Brooke's voice said. "What do you think?"

"Hey, Katie?"

Katie Bell looked up from her stack of papers and saw Cho Chang's head appear in her doorway. "Here's your next assignment," she said, tossing a yellow folder on Katie's desk.

"All right, thanks," Katie said, reaching for and opening the folder. Cho's head disappeared as Katie began to read through the papers. "Interview with Oliver Wood?" she murmured to herself. "Well, won't that be interesting?"

**A Week Later**

Katie looked up as a loud knock broke through the quiet silence of her office. "Come in," she called out, already anticipating the visitor. A very good-looking man appeared and stepped through the doorway. Katie immediately recognized him. Not only was he the star Keeper for the Puddlemere United quidditch team, he was Katie's old quidditch captain back from when she went to Hogwarts and the man she'd seen a week earlier at her favorite café.

Oliver froze as he entered the office, not quite believing his eyes. It was the blonde woman with the striking green eyes he'd seen reading a book from the week before.

"Well," she said. "So we meet again."

"Oliver Wood," Oliver introduced, sticking his hand out. The woman smiled lightly.

"I didn't think you'd remember," she said.

"Actually, I do," Oliver said. "Last week-at that café."

"Actually, I think we've met before that," she said. She shook Oliver's hand and smiled even more, her eyes meeting his, sending another shock through him. "Katie," she said. "Katie Bell."

Oliver's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Katie?" he repeated. "Katie Bell?" She nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, it's me," she said.

"Bloody hell, I don't believe it!" Oliver said. "How have you been?"

"Can't complain," Katie said with a shrug. "No need to ask you, Mr. Keeper. By the way, great game last Saturday."

"Thanks." Oliver continued to stare at her as a silence fell between them.

"Well, best get started then," Katie said. They sat down and Katie opened the yellow folder. "All set then?" she asked. Oliver nodded and Katie began.

"What inspired you to play quidditch?"

"My dad," Oliver said. "He used to play for the Prides."

"How old were you when you first realized that quidditch was what you wanted to do?"

"About 11, I guess."

"If you didn't play quidditch, what would you be doing right now?"

Oliver thought for a moment. "I never really thought about it," he said. "I guess it'd be cool to be a commentator." Katie looked up from the parchment she was scribbling on.

"Remember Lee Jordan?" she asked. Oliver laughed.

"Yeah," he said. "He definitely made all those matches interesting."

"Remember the time he started cussing out Marcus Flint and Professor McGonagall chased him around the whole stadium?"

Oliver laughed again. "Everyone stopped playing, just so they could watch."

Katie smiled and let her eyes meet his. An awkward silence fell between them and Katie tore her eyes away, looking back at her parchment. "Right," she said. "Um, what's your favorite thing about your career?"

"Just being able to do what I love," Oliver told her. "You know, not many people can always say that about their jobs."

"Ok, and I know this is no one's business," Katie said, "But I'm required to ask. Are there any wedding plans in your future?"

"No," Oliver said. "Can't say there are."

"No candidates picked out?"

"Well," Oliver said. "I don't know. I haven't really gotten to know anyone." Katie was confused by this, thinking back to the girl that was with Oliver the week before.

The time seemed to pass fairly as they continued with the interview. After scribbling down Oliver's answer to the last question, Katie looked up.

"Well, that's it," she said.

"Ok," Oliver said, standing up.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again," Katie mumbled.

"Yeah, you too," Oliver said, staring at his feet.

"Um, this article should be printed sometime next week," Katie said. "I'll owl you when I know for sure. My boss has to go over it and he kind of procrastinates."

Oliver nodded and headed towards the door. "Well, nice to see you," he said.

"Mmm hmm," Katie said with a smile. "You too." They shook hands and Oliver left.

Katie sighed to herself and sat down at her desk to go over her notes. The clock ticked, indicating it was 5:00.

"Hey, Katie?"

"Hmm?" Katie responded looking up at Oliver, who had reappeared in the doorway.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing important," Katie said.

"Well, I was just wondering, maybe, you'd want to grab something to eat," Oliver suggested. "You know, and catch up on things. If you wanted. I mean..........."

"Sure," Katie said. "Sounds great. I just got off about a minute ago." She closed her folder, grabbed her cloak and smiled at him. "Let's go."

(Well, there you have it. Review and let me know how it is. If you hated it, bear with me here! I don't know about the next update, considering homework is overwhelming. Thanks and review!)


	2. Catching Up

I'm back! Wow, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope this chapter goes well.

_"Friends are quiet angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly."_

"Really?" Katie was saying. "I thought that last save was great!"

"Thanks," Oliver said with a smile. A small silence fell between the two and Katie stared down at the table.

"So," Oliver said. "Why a reporter?"

"Why not?" Katie asked with a shrug. "It has its ups and downs."

"I guess I just always thought you'd play quidditch," Oliver said.

"I wanted to," Katie admitted. "But it just never happened."

"It's never too late to start," Oliver said. Katie smiled.

"Can't go 5 minutes without talking about quidditch, can you?" she laughed.

Oliver shrugged. "I was obsessed 5 years ago and still am."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Katie mumbled, causing Oliver laugh.

"Katie!" Katie spun around and spotted a familiar black woman hurrying towards her.

"Hey Angie," she said. "You remember Oliver, don't you?"

Angelina's jaw was practically on the ground. "Oliver Wood?" she said. "No!"

"Nice to see you, Johnson," Oliver said.

"It's Weasley now," Angelina said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just catching up," Katie said with a shrug.

"Hey, Weasley! Get back to work!"

Angelina's eyes widened. "I've got to go," she said quickly. "See you guys later!" And she hurried off.

"So, she and Fred got married?" Oliver asked.

"Mmm hmm," Katie answered. "About 8 months ago."

"So," Oliver said. "You're engaged?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I just noticed that ring you're wearing," Oliver said. "I hope you don't mind me asking about it."

"Oh!" Katie blushed. "Well, we broke up," she explained. "About a year ago. He never asked for it back and I guess I just wear it out of habit."

"Oh," Oliver said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Katie said. "It's no big deal. But, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your girlfriend."

Oliver thought for a moment. "You mean Brooke?"

"I guess," Katie said. "Whoever that girl was you were with last week."

"She's just a member of the team," Oliver said. "Nothing more."

"You sure?" Katie asked. "She looked pretty taken with you." Oliver shrugged.

"She's a bit annoying if you ask me."

"But then, why aren't you married or anything?" Katie asked. "If _you_ don't mind _me_ asking."

Oliver shrugged. "Most women I meet only want two things," he said. "Money and sex." Katie laughed.

"Well, why not?" she asked. "Sounds like a good combination to me."

"How's Alicia?" Oliver asked.

"Good, she's good," Katie replied. "She's still studying to be a Healer. Do you still talk with Percy?"

Oliver shook his head. "Nope, haven't talked to him in years."

"The twins said he finally started talking to the family again," Katie said. "He'd moved out for a while."

"How are the twins anyway?" Oliver asked. "I stopped by their shop once, but they weren't in."

"Business is booming," Katie said. "I'm one of their official test victims."

"You make that sound like it's a good thing."

Katie laughed. "Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't," she explained. "Just the other day, my hair glowed in the dark." Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"That's an interesting one," he said. "I remember the time they imprinted a kick me sign on the back of your robes." Katie rolled her eyes.

"So do I," she said. "I had bruises all over from that."

"So where are you living?"

"Alicia and I share a place just a few blocks away, actually," Katie said. "What about you?"

"I have a place just outside of town," Oliver said. "I used to live with one of the teammates, but he quit and moved away, so now I have it to myself."

It was now Oliver's turn to stare at the table and Katie cracked her knuckles nervously. Oliver looked up and smiled. "Remember the time when you dislocated your finger?"

Katie smiled and looked at her hand. "Yeah," she said. "And when you tried to put it back into place, I screamed."

"I was only trying to help!" Oliver said. Katie laughed.

"Well," she said. "It hurt!"

"Yeah, but then your boyfriend got pissed off because he thought I was trying to break your finger," Oliver said.

"He was dumb anyway," Katie said. A waitress came and brought the check. Katie reached for it, but Oliver grabbed it. "Hey!" Katie said.

"What do you think I am, Bell?" Oliver said. "Cheap?"

"At least let me pay for part-" But, Oliver handed the check and money to the waitress, who hurried off. Katie sighed. "I never get to pay for anything," she complained.

"Well, you should be happy. People obviously like you then," Oliver said. "That, or they want something else from you."

"Gee, what an honor," Katie muttered darkly. They stood up and left the small café, Katie waving a quick goodbye to Angelina, who unfortunately, had spilled a glass of water on a French businessman.

"So," Oliver said as the door shut behind them. "My place or yours?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"The twins always did have a bad influence on you," she said. She began walking down the street, Oliver beside her.

A few blocks later, they climbed the steps to Katie's porch. "Well, it was great seeing you again," she said.

"Yeah, you too," Oliver said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Katie smiled, and suddenly, embraced him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later, Wood," she said, opening the door to her apartment.

"Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Do you want to, maybe, if you want, I mean, we don't have to, but do you want to maybe go out again?"

"Sure," Katie said with a shrug.

"Ok," Oliver said, smiling at her, "See you at 7 then?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye."

Oliver stood and watched as the door shut behind Katie with a snap. He watched as a light flicked on before turning to leave.

(Good? Bad? Disgustingly horrible? Review and let me know. I hope to update again soon. And those of you who are reading Walking On Broken Glass, I haven't given up. I just need to get motivated to start writing the next chapter. I did update Through Our Eyes though. Thanks for reading!)


	3. Just Friends?

(Awww! ::blushes:: You guys are so nice! Thanks so much for reviewing!)

Knock-knock!

Alicia Spinnet crossed through the kitchen and small living room and pulled opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of Oliver, who stood, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Oliver!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "Come on in!"

"Thanks," Oliver said, stepping through the doorframe.

"Katie's running a little late," Alicia said. "She always does that."

"No problem," Oliver said with a shrug. "So how have you been?"

"Good," Alicia said. "Really good."

A door opened and Katie emerged, wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet. "Licia, where's my bra?" she whined. She stopped as she saw Oliver sitting on the couch. "Oh! Hey, Wood," she said. "I didn't know you were here yet. Sorry, I'm running a bit late."

"No problem," Oliver said once again. "No hurry."

"Which bra, Katie?" Alicia asked.

"My favorite one," Katie said.

"The lacy black one?"

"Yes!"

"No, I haven't seen it," Alicia said. Katie groaned and muttered a few obscenities. "What's the big deal?" Alicia asked. "Just wear another one!"

"But it's my favorite one!"

"So?" Alicia said. "It's not like anyone's going to be seeing it, are they?"

Oliver couldn't help but smile to himself as Katie shot Alicia a glare, Alicia giving Katie an innocent, yet sheepish smile. Katie sighed and turned, disappearing back into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, she emerged again, her hair dry, in a black skirt and red top. "Just one more sec!" she said to Oliver, disappearing down the hallway. A few seconds later, Oliver heard her groan. "Licia!" she whined again. "Where's my other shoe?"

"Which one?"

"The black one!"

"I don't know," Alicia said. Oliver looked down at the floor and smiled.

"Is this it?" he asked, holding up a strappy black heel.

"Yes!" Katie breathed, rushing over and taking it from him. "Ok!" she said, once she had it on. "I'm ready."

Oliver stood up and walked with her to the door. "Nice seeing you Alicia," he said.

"You too, Wood," Alicia said. "Oh, and make sure Katie doesn't drink too much. Alcohol doesn't always agree with her." Katie rolled her eyes and Oliver laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. They said goodbye and he and Katie left.

"So, where are we going?" Katie asked.

"Wherever we want," Oliver answered, handing her the flowers. "Have any place in particular?" Katie shook her head. "How about that place two streets over?"

"Sounds good to me," Katie said, and they started off down the sidewalk.

**A week later**

"Go! GO!" Katie yelled. She watched as a chaser dived and threw the quaffle through the hoop. The keeper then threw the quaffle to a chaser on his own team and the chaser took off, passing to another, who took aim. Katie cheered as Oliver blocked the shot and threw it back to someone on his own team.

"Katie!"

Katie turned around and saw a very familiar face in the seat behind her. "Roger," she said, her lips pursed.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Fine," Katie answered. "Just fine, and you?"

"Good."

Katie turned back around, attempting to focus on the match. "Since when do you come to Puddlemere matches?" Roger's voice said in her ear.

"Since I started hanging out with Oliver Wood," Katie answered, watching as a Puddlemere chaser scored.

"Oliver Wood, eh?" Roger asked. "That's an interesting one." Katie didn't respond, but fought hard to keep her mind on the quidditch match. "So you still living with Alicia?"

Katie sighed to herself and turned around. "Yes," she said. "I am."

Suddenly, the Puddlemere Seeker pulled down into a dive, weaving between the other players as Oliver blocked another shot. The Seeker turned her broom up, the golden snitch in her hand, and the stadium erupted into cheers.

"Hey!" Katie said as Oliver emerged from the locker room. "Great game!" Oliver smiled and hugged her. "God, I thought that last bludger had knocked your teeth out!"

"Not quite," Oliver said.

"See you later Katie!"

Katie sighed and turned around, briefly waving to Roger, who then walked away. "Hey, wasn't that Roger Davies?" Oliver asked.

"Mmm hmm," Katie mumbled bitterly.

"What, don't you like him?" Oliver asked. "I mean, I always thought he was a bit slow, but you act like you hate him."

"That's because I do," Katie replied. "Remember how I told you that I was engaged before?" Oliver nodded. "Well, it was him."

"You and him?" Oliver asked, flabbergasted. Katie nodded. "Well, what happened?"

"He cheated on me," Katie said. Oliver's eyes were huge and Katie looked down at her feet.

"And he still has the nerve to talk to you like that?" Oliver asked. Katie nodded again. "What an asshole!"

Katie smiled weakly at him. "Really, it's no big deal," she said. "I don't even care anymore."

"Well, you should!"

"Well, I don't," Katie said.

"Oi! Wood!" They turned around and saw the rest of the Puddlemere team heading towards them.

"Hey, this is Katie," Oliver introduced. A tall blonde man stepped forward and grabbed Katie's hand, shaking it exuberantly.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Mike." He whistled and turned to Oliver. "Where'd you find her, Wood?"

"Katie and I went to Hogwarts together," Oliver replied.

Mike whistled again. "Well, if you don't want her, can I have her?"

"Oh, lay off!" The group turned around and a woman Katie recognized pushed her way into the group. "Mike, get over yourself," she snapped. She looked at Katie and held out her hand. "Brooke," she said. "Brooke Holden." Katie shook her hand and smiled at her. "So," Brooke said. "Are the two of you coming to celebrate with us?"

Katie looked at Oliver who shrugged. "If you want," he said.

"Sure," Katie said. "Why not?"

Mike whistled again and draped an arm around Katie, who laughed. "If you'd rather come to my place, you're more than welcome to," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Katie laughed.

**Later that night**

"So?" Alicia asked as Katie closed the front door and collapsed on the couch.

"So, what?" Katie asked.

"How was it?"

"Fine," Katie said, shrugging.

"Did you kiss him?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Why not?" Alicia whined.

"Because, it's not like that," Katie said. "We're just friends."

"Bullshit," Alicia coughed, causing Katie to roll her eyes.

"This is only the like, fourth time we've gone out," she said. "But guess who I ran into?"

"Who?"

"Roger."

"No!"

"Yep."

"And?"

"And he tried to be all cool and friendly and stuff."

"Seriously? What a loser!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Tell me about it."

"But what about Oliver?"

"What about him?"

"What'd you guys do?"

"We had sex in the bathroom," Katie said. Alicia's eyes were as large as saucers and Katie laughed. "I'm only joking!" she exclaimed. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron with the rest of the team to celebrate. They won."

"And what's the team like?"

"They're all really nice. Except for Brooke, one of the chasers. She's a bitch," Katie said. "And this one guy, Mike, kept coming on to me."

"Is he cute?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh, Katie! Naughty girl!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered.

"So, you had fun with Oliver?"

"Of course I did."

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know!"

"Does he want to kiss you?"

"No!"

"Does he want to hold you?"

"No!"

"Does he want to make hot, passionate love to you all-"

"Alicia!"

"What?"

(I hope you liked it and if you didn't, I'll try to make it up to you. I'm hoping to update this, and Walking On Broken Glass soon. I'm fresh out of ideas for Through Our Eyes, so if you have any at all, lemme know. Review and thanks for reading!)


	4. Learning to Fly

(Thanks for reviewing!)

_"Trying to forget your first love may be easy, but trying to forget your first kiss is like trying to fly without wings."_

**About 3 weeks later**

"So, when do you plan on retiring?"

"Retire? I'm only 23!" Oliver said.

Katie shrugged. "I'm going to retire as soon as I can," she said.

"Why?"

"I'm getting sick of my job," Katie explained. "It's rather boring and I'm getting sick of my boss hitting on me."

"Then why don't you quit?" Oliver asked.

"I need to make money somehow," Katie said. "I have to pay my half of the rent and groceries somehow and I don't think prostitution would really be my type of profession." Oliver laughed.

"Well, I'm sure you'd make some good cash," he said.

Suddenly, Oliver was being mauled by 14 year-old girls wanting autographs. Katie smiled as she watched him grudgingly sign a girl's notebook with lipstick. The girls smiled and giggled at Oliver before leaving, causing Oliver to sigh and sit back down on the park bench next to Katie. "Sometimes I think about quitting just because of that reason," he muttered.

"Oh, come on, Oliver!" Katie said. "You know you like it! Besides, what about all those fan clubs that're out there?"

"They can go to hell for all I care," Oliver said.

"What about me? I'm the founder of them!"

Oliver gave Katie a dark look, which made her laugh. "I used to be like that too when I was that age," she said. "I had _Mrs. Lockhart_ scribbled all over my notebooks."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "That guy was the biggest joke ever to come to Hogwarts," he said.

"Ok, I admit that," Katie said. "But he was quite good-looking."

After leaving the park, they walked down a busy street filled with people.

"Hey!" Oliver said as they passed the quidditch stadium. "Let's go flying!"

"What?" Katie said. "Oliver, I-" But, Oliver grabbed her arm and led her into the quidditch stadium. The seats were empty and everything was quiet. Oliver led her into the locker rooms and down a corridor to a room of small closets. Walking over to the one that read 'Wood' on it, Oliver opened it up.

"Take your pick," he said. Katie stared inside the closet. There were several brooms inside, each cleaned and clipped perfectly.

"I'm lucky to have one broom," Katie said. "And you have 5?"

Oliver shrugged. "They're all a bit different. It depends on the weather conditions and the team we're playing."

Katie chose a Demon 3,000 and studied it. "And I thought I was lucky to have a Nimbus back at school," she said. After grabbing a broom for himself, Oliver led her back out into the stadium. "I haven't flown in years," Katie said, mounting the broom. Oliver kicked off and looked down at her.

"Then, let me remind you," he said.

Katie kicked off and laughed. "I remember the time the twins knocked me off my broom and I chased them all around the school," she said. Oliver smiled.

"You broke Fred's nose," he said. "And we had to lie to Madame Pomfrey and tell her that he ran into the door so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"Hey!" Katie said. "Let's race! First one to complete 3 laps wins. Loser buys coffee!"

"You're on," Oliver said. And they took off.

"No fair!" Katie said, laughing as they landed on the ground. "You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Bullshit!"

And they both cracked up laughing. "So what's with Alicia?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I came to get you, she was frantic," Oliver said.

"Oh," Katie said. "Well, we think George is finally going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Propose."

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Well, they _have_ been dating since Hogwarts," Katie said. "They only broke up once but that was because Alicia was convinced that George slept with this psycho Italian woman who turned out to be his cousin."

"So, did he sleep with her?"

"No! Of course not. Ugh, that's gross," Katie said. "At least I hope he didn't, but I don't think even George is crazy enough to do that."

It wasn't until now that the two of them realized how close they were standing. Katie cracked her knuckles nervously and searched for something to say. "So............" she said. Oliver didn't respond, which only made Katie more nervous. 'Don't look him in the eye,' she thought. 'Don't look him in the eye! Too late..............' Her breath caught as she felt the same shock Oliver always got. The silence of the stadium was deafening. "Maybe we should-" Katie said, but was cut off as her lips caught with Oliver's. And, she kissed him back.

Katie slowly opened her eyes after the kiss ended and the silence returned. "I need to be getting back," she whispered. "Just in case George really did propose and Alicia is going psycho." Oliver nodded, but continued to maintain eye contact with her. Katie turned away and began walking back towards the locker rooms, Oliver following behind her.

Their walk back to Katie's apartment was silent. The only noise was their feet walking along the pavement and an occasional dog barking.

'Hold her hand!' Oliver's mind screamed. "No, don't!' Oliver looked down at Katie's hand, which hung by her side as she quietly walked next to him. Oliver moved his hand toward hers, but then jerked it away nervously. Katie glanced at him and smiled to herself, slipping her hand into his.

They reached her apartment and Katie stopped at the bottom step of her front porch. She hugged him as usual and then kissed him before bidding him farewell.

(Yay! They're finally hooking up! I hope you guys are liking this and you have NO idea how happy it makes me to see that I have new reviews! Thanks a lot!)


	5. Leap of Faith

(Two chapters in 12 hours. You owe me a review.)

_"I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings. And, time held its breath so I could see, and you set me free."_

"Maybe he just thinks that you want to wait," Katie told Alicia. "You know, since you're still in training."

Alicia sighed. "I guess that could be it. But, I don't want to wait. I want to get married now."

"Yeah well, I'm not even close to getting married," Katie said. "I think I'll just be single for life."

"What about Oliver?"

"I've told you!" Katie said. "We're just good friends."

"Oh, come on, Katie!" Alicia exclaimed. "You've gone out with him at least twice a week since the two of you met up."

"So? We just like hanging out."

"Katie, just admit it to me," Alicia whined. Katie fell silent for a moment and stared at the carpet. It was one week and several kisses later and she figured Alicia would figure it out anyway.

"All right," Katie mumbled. "Maybe we're a little more than friends." Alicia smiled.

"I knew it," she said. "So, the two of you are officially together?"

"No," Katie said. "I mean, it's not we're in love or anything."

"Don't be too sure," Alicia said. "After all, he's seen you in a towel."

"Only because YOU let him in," Katie accused.

"What was I supposed to do? Say, 'Oh, sorry Oliver, but you can't come in because Katie's in her towel and isn't ready yet?'"

"Well, it doesn't matter because we're not 'together' anyway," Katie said.

"At least kiss the poor man," Alicia said. Katie fell silent and stared back down at the floor, avoiding Alicia's eyes.

"Wait, you haven't?-"

Katie nodded. "OH MY GOD. Why didn't you tell me?" Alicia asked.

"Because you were all depressed about George not proposing," Katie said.

"So? That would have cheered me up!" Alicia said.

"But, I didn't want it to seem like I was rubbing it in that my relationship was going somewhere and yours isn't," Katie explained. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Think about it, Katie," Alicia said. "You and Oliver Wood. God, your children would be adorable!"

"Wait just a minute!" Katie exclaimed. "Who said I was having children with anyone?"

"When did it happen?"

"At the quidditch stadium. We went flying."

"He took you flying?! How romantic!"

"Really, it's not a big deal," Katie said.

"Yes it is!" Alicia exclaimed.

"No, it isn't! I bet he doesn't even like me that much."

"Bullshit," Alicia said. "Now, repeat after me. I'm Katherine Ann Bell, sexy and spontaneous news reporter."

"I'm Katherine Ann Bell, sexy and spontaneous news reporter."

"I'm a hot bitch!"

"I'm a hot bitch," Katie mumbled dully.

"And Oliver Wood wants in my bed!"

"Alicia, stop it! It's not like that between us."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know," Katie said. "I mean, the last time I was in love was with Roger and look how that turned out."

"Roger was an asshole," Alicia said. "But we've known Oliver since school and we both know how sweet he is."

"I guess you're right," Katie said. "But I don't think I'm ready to fall in love again."

"I thought you were over all of it?"

"I am," Katie said. "I mean, I'm never going to forget all of it, but yes, I am over it."

"Then take a chance," Alicia said. "You owe it to yourself."

"Licia, I'm scared," Katie said. "I mean, I admit it. I've felt some things that I haven't felt since I was with Roger and I've even felt things I've never felt before, but I don't want a repeat of what happened before." Alicia nodded and hugged her best friend.

"We're just a bunch of lovesick losers," she said.

Oliver walked into the locker rooms and spotted the team crowded around Eliza, one of the team Chasers. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Oliver said with a smile.

"Thanks," Eliza said. "But, I've decided to quit."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I decided that when I got pregnant, I'd be a stay at home mom," Eliza said.

"One problem about that," Steve, the team coach, said. "We need to choose a new Chaser. None of the reserves are even close to being ready, so we're going to have to hold tryouts as soon as possible, because Eliza can't play while she's pregnant. It's too dangerous."

_"I'm getting sick of my job. It's rather boring and I'm getting sick of my boss hitting on me."_ Oliver thought of what Katie had told him the week earlier.

"Hold those tryouts," Oliver said. "I've got the perfect person."

**3 days later**

"Oliver, I really don't know," Katie said. "I haven't played in forever."

"You'll do fine!" Oliver exclaimed. "You were the best Chaser at Hogwarts."

"But that was school," Katie said. "This is professional!"

Oliver turned to Katie and smiled at her. "If you don't want to do this, I'll understand," he told her. "But, you'd be great!"

Katie smiled back at him. "I'd do anything to play professional quidditch," she said. "When I was younger, it was my dream. But I just don't know."

"You never know until you try," Oliver said. "You have to take a leap of faith for your dreams."

"Ok," Katie said softly. "I'll go for it."

**2 hours later**

Katie leaned against the wall, laughing wildly. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"I told you," Oliver said.

"But that doesn't mean I believed you," Katie said.

"Oh, thanks," Oliver said sarcastically. Katie laughed some more.

"I just didn't think I could do it," she said. "When I graduated Hogwarts, I never believed that I would play quidditch."

"Well, you did great!" Oliver said.

"Thanks," Katie said breathlessly. "I mean, thanks for everything. If it weren't for you, I'd never have tried out."

"Well, at least you can definitely pay your share of the rent," Oliver said.

"Thank god," Katie said. "I really didn't want to go into prostitution." Oliver smiled and kissed her deeply.

"OL-IV-ER!"

Katie broke away from Oliver to see Brooke hurrying towards them. "Congrats, Katie," she said with a complete fake smile.

"Thanks," Katie said. "I don't know if I'll be able to do as well as you, though."

"Well, not everyone can be as good as I am," Brooke said. She turned to Oliver. "Anyway, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yes, actually," Oliver said. "Katie and I have plans."

"Oh," Brooke said, glaring at Katie. "Well, then I best be going." And she headed off.

"We have plans tonight?" Katie asked.

"No," Oliver said. "But I guess now, we do. Let's go celebrate."

(Spread the love-review.)


	6. Falling Deeper

(WOW. You guys are AWESOME! What would I do without all my wonderful reviewers?)

_"You know it's true love when the butterflies in your stomach make you feel like you can fly away."_

"Nice dive, Bell! Try swerving around Mike and let Holden pass to you." Katie obeyed Steve and within a minute or two, put the quaffle right past Oliver.

"Lucky shot," he muttered as Katie streaked past him, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. He tossed the quaffle to her and she took off again, passing to Brooke, who dropped it and cursed loudly.

"Hey Brooke," Katie said. "Try diving forward underneath Sean and pass up to me. Then, shoot towards the left hoop and I'm going to fake pass to you."

"Why?" Brooke snapped.

"Just try it," Katie said. "See if it works." Brooke sighed, but did what Katie said and, after only one attempt, had succeeded in scoring again.

"Nice play, Bell!" Steve called up to Katie. "Where'd you learn it?"

"My best friend and I came up with it back at Hogwarts," Katie said.

"I like it," Steve said. "What other ones you got?"

"Um, well Oliver came up with one where, the middle chaser intercepts and then switches positions with the left chaser, who cuts off the opposing center, letting the other chaser pass to the right."

"I like it," Steve said. "Let's try it and see if we can fool Wood."

They tried the play and sure enough, Oliver was fooled. "Katie, you're going to lose me my job," he complained.

"Maybe you're the one who should go into prostitution," Katie suggested as she flew past him.

The team practiced several more plays before Steve called it a night. "Great job, Katie," he said. "I really think we're going to win next Monday."

"Thanks," Katie said, starting towards the locker room.

"So," Oliver said, catching up to her and hooking an arm around her. "You _were_ paying attention all those years."

"Kind of hard not to when you were constantly nagging us to listen to you," Katie said. "Not that the twins did anyway."

"I remember when Angelina practically tried to kill me because I told her she was playing like shit," Oliver said.

"Can you blame her?" Katie asked. "You don't say something like that to Angelina. She cursed this one guy in the middle of a shop because he tried to grope her."

"Well, isn't that pleasant?" Oliver muttered. They parted ways, Katie starting off down the corridor to the women's locker room.

After taking a hot shower, Katie got dressed, dried her hair, and turned to leave. "Hey, Katie?" Katie spun around, responding to Brooke, who was sitting on the bench.

"Yeah, Brooke?" she asked.

"What's the deal with you and Oliver?"

"I don't know," Katie said. "Why?"

"No reason," Brooke said innocently. "See you later." And she strolled out of the locker room. Katie rolled her eyes and followed after Brooke.

"So," Oliver said. "What'd you think?"

"I'm not sure," Katie said. "How'd I do?" Oliver gave her a look.

"You were amazing," he said, kissing her. He pulled away and smiled at her. "Not many people can beat me, the fabulous Oliver Wood."

"Get over yourself," Katie muttered. A soft ringing noise interrupted their conversation and Katie dug her cell phone out of her pocket. (A/N-I know, I know. Cell phone??? But, I figured that it probably would be hard to write a letter everytime you wanted to even say hi to someone. Bear with me here.) "Hello? Oh, hi Mum," Katie said, casting a glance at Oliver. "No. Mmm hmm. I don't think so. Really? Oh, ok.......... Yeah, sure. Ok.......... Mmm hmm. All right........ You too. Bye."

"Your mother?" Oliver asked after Katie hung up and slipped the phone back in her pocket.

Katie nodded. "Um, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Well, you see, it's my dad's birthday," Katie said. "So, I'm going home for the weekend. I just thought maybe you wanted to come, if you want."

"Of course I will," Oliver said. "As long as your dad isn't one of those guys who will give me lectures about anything and everything."

"He isn't," Katie said. "He just might be a little overprotective, you know with what happened with Roger. Besides, he's obsessed with quidditch, just like you, and is a Puddlemere fan, so he knows who you are."

"Does he know you're playing?"

"Nope," Katie said shaking her head. "I'm going to tell him then."

"Well, I'd love to come," Oliver said.

"My sister will be there too," Katie said. "She's bringing her latest boyfriend."

"I didn't know this was a competition," Oliver said.

"It isn't. My sister picks the worst boyfriends imaginable," Katie told him. "The last guy she was with turned out to be already married."

"Ouch," Oliver said.

"Yeah well, she didn't really care," Katie said. "She acted like she did and went on and on about how much she loved him, but I don't think she really did."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-seven," Katie replied. "But she acts like she's 16."

They passed a small coffee shop and turned a corner near a small park. "There's my place," Oliver said, pointing past an elderly wizard to his front door.

"Well then, I'll see you Saturday," Katie said, cracking her knuckles. Oliver kissed her and watched as she began to walk away.

"Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to come in for a little while?"

(Well, what do you think? It doesn't seem too fast-paced, does it? Once again, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I don't think I've ever got such good reviews for any of my stories. Next update will hopefully be soon.)


	7. A Proposal

(I'm glad the last chapter didn't seem too weird. I hope this one isn't weird either. As usual, thanks a bundle for reviewing!)

_"We are each of us angels with only one wing. And, we can only fly embracing each other."_

Katie opened her eyes and blinked a couple times.

"Morning," a voice said. Katie rolled over and smiled at Oliver. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm," Katie mumbled. "What time is it?"

"About ten" Oliver replied. The room was quiet as Katie lay curled up next to him lost in her own thoughts.

"We have practice again tonight, don't we?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Great," Katie sighed.

"Just what exactly are you worried about?" Oliver asked. "You're better than everyone else."

"Doubt it," Katie mumbled.

"You sure are negative."

"What do you expect?" Katie asked. "I'm not a morning person."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Katie rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. "So what do you have planned today?" Oliver asked.

"Not a thing," Katie said. "Just eat, drink, and be Katie."

"So," Oliver said. "You're sure your parents will like me?"

"I already told you," Katie said. "Anything to do with the word quidditch, they'll like."

"What do you think they'll say about you?"

"Either, 'That's great! We're so proud of you!' or 'Get the hell out of our house, you failure!' but I don't think they'll say that."

"That's good."

"Mmm hmm."

A small silence fell between them and Katie cuddled up against Oliver. "Oh my god!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Alicia!"

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know where I am!"

"I think she'd have some idea, wouldn't she?"

"Well, I guess," Katie said. "Great, now I'm gonna be interrogated beyond belief. You wouldn't believe how long she goes on about things."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No, but she's not even half as bad as Angelina," Katie told him. "She simply _has_ to know _everything._ One time, she thought I freaking slept with George and begged me to tell her details."

"And did you sleep with George?"

"No, of course not! That'd be like sleeping with my brother!" Katie said. "Yeck. What about you?"

"No, I didn't sleep with George."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Nope, I can't say I have," Oliver said. Katie stared at him.

"Not at all? Not even once?" she asked.

"Nope."

Suddenly, Katie started to laugh. "Are you laughing at me?" Oliver asked.

"No," Katie apologized, her laughter subsiding. "But, that's just..............weird."

"Why is that weird?"

"Think about it," Katie said, rolling over onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows. "You're, well, you."

"Um, ok."

"I mean, you're the star Keeper for a top pro quidditch team, not to mention every woman is after you. Don't you take advantage of that?"

"In other words," Oliver said. "Why don't I sleep with every woman I meet?"

"Exactly."

Oliver shrugged. "I'm just not like that, I guess."

"You're so weird," Katie told him.

"Gee, thanks," Oliver muttered sarcastically. Katie laughed and kissed him.

"What would the world have to say to that?" she wondered. "I can imagine the headline now: Oliver Wood, Europe's Hottest Virgin or Oliver Wood, Keeper of Virginity."

"Reporters are the biggest idiots alive," Oliver said. "They're too stupid to come up with anything. Besides, that's not the truth anymore, now is it?" Katie narrowed her eyes at him and made a face, causing him to laugh.

"Jerk," she muttered.

"Aww, sorry, Katie," Oliver said. He kissed her and smiled. "But, you have to admit, quidditch is better."

"Yeah, I 'spose you're right," Katie said. Oliver kissed her just as Katie's phone began to ring. Katie groaned and, keeping her lips locked with Oliver's, felt along the bedside table for her phone. "Huhwwo?" she mumbled as Oliver kissed her neck.

"Katie?" Alicia's voice came from the other end of the line, "Katie, where are you?"

"I'm at Oliver's," Katie replied.

"Oh," was all Alicia said. "Um, am I interrupting anything?"

"Yeah, actually," Katie said, grinning. "We were just in the middle of having hot, wild sex." There was dead silence from Alicia's end of the phone and Katie cracked up laughing. "Relax!" she said. "I slept on the couch."

"Oh. Well guess what?" Alicia suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"He did it! George proposed!"

Katie sat straight up, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm!"

"Oh my god!" Katie exclaimed. "Do you know what this means?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm getting married."

"Besides that!"

"No."

"Shopping trip!" Katie exclaimed causing Alicia to cheer. "Meet me in Diagon in an hour and you can tell me all about it."

"K, bye!"

Katie tossed her phone aside and smiled at Oliver. "George proposed!" she announced.

"Really?"

"Yep! So, I'm gonna meet 'Licia in an hour to celebrate."

"Your method of celebrating is shopping?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said, kissing her. "I love you."

"Love you too," Katie mumbled.

"Well then, I guess I'll go make breakfast or something," Oliver said, moving to get out of bed.

"Hey wait!" Katie said, grabbing his arm. "Didn't you hear me? I still have an hour."

"So then," Alicia said as she eyed a pink skirt, "I asked him if I could wear his jacket. So, he handed it to me and the box fell out." Katie laughed. "And, I was like 'What's that?' and he was all 'Nothing!' but I knew what it was and I told him so, so he asked me right there."

"Aww," Katie said. "How sweet."

"I know," Alicia sighed. "But what about you?"

"What about me?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "'I slept on the couch,'" she mimicked. "Puh-lease. You are _such_ a bad liar."

"Whatever," Katie mumbled. "It's not like it's a big deal."

"Of course it is!" Alicia said as they walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Lady Katie Bell!" George exclaimed. "Long time, no see! Quidditch keeping you busy?"

Katie smiled. "Yeah," she said.

"I must say, we were quite surprised when he heard," Fred said.

"I can say the same for George," Katie said, smiling. "God, I thought you _never_ were gonna ask her."

George merely shrugged and kissed Alicia on the forehead. "Where's Angelina?" Alicia asked.

"Gringotts," Fred replied. "She should be back anytime now." As soon as he finished his sentence, the door swung open and Angelina came in.

"Licia!" she squealed. "Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Alicia beamed.

"Thanks," she said. "But, why don't you ask Katie about her night?"

"Licia!" Katie whispered urgently.

"Oh come on, Bell," Fred said. "Do tell!"

"I most certainly will not!" Katie said. "It's no one's business."

Everybody sighed. "Meanie," George sniffed.

"Whatever," Katie said, shaking her head. "Anyway, my first match is Monday and I would love for my most bestest friends to come, as long as you don't embarrass me."

"Us, embarrass you?" Fred asked. "Katie, I'm hurt!"

"Stuff it, Weasley."

(I don't think I really liked this one. It was really boring, wasn't it? Eh, I'll make the next one better, I promise! Thanks for wasting your time reading this boring chapter! Update will be soon.)


	8. Meet the Parents

I Heart My Reviewers!

_"If I could be anything at all, I'd be an angel. Spread my wings and fly away, but I'm stuck here on the ground, so I'll see you around."-Mest_

Ding-dong!

Katie rang the doorbell and cracked her knuckles nervously. Oliver squeezed her hand and smiled at her. The door swung open and they were greeted by Katie's parents.

"Hi, Mum! Hi, Dad!" Katie said, hugging them. She stepped through the doorway, Oliver following quietly behind her, "Um, this is Oliver," Katie introduced.

"I don't believe it!" Katie's father said, before Oliver could even say hello. "Oliver Wood, Puddlemere's star Keeper."

"Nice to meet you," Oliver said, shaking his hand.

"Ruddy brilliant game the other week," Mr. Bell said. Katie and Oliver exchanged glances and Katie cleared her throat.

"Um, Dad," she said. "There's something I need to tell you." Her father looked at her questioningly and she continued. "I kind of quit my job at the Prophet."

"Katie!" Mrs. Bell exclaimed. "Why on earth would you do that?

"Well, you see, Eliza, one of the chasers on the team, she's pregnant and none of the reserves were ready, so Oliver kind of told them about how I used to play and they gave me the position."

The silence was so deafening, you could have hear a quill drop. Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Bell were laughing and Katie was enveloped in a large hug.

After all of the excitement of Katie's news, they settled in the living room. "So what do your parents do?" Katie's father asked Oliver. "I know what your dad did, of course, brilliant, he was."

"My mom owns a shop in Diagon Alley," Oliver told him. "And my dad helps her out, now that he's retired."

Suddenly, the front door opened and a blonde woman a little taller than Katie greeted everyone, a skinny blonde man following behind her. "Mum! Dad!" she squealed. "This is my boyfriend, Drew."

Drew nodded and went back to staring at the floor. "And this is my sister Katie and.............eh, who are you?"

"Oliver," Oliver said, holding out his hand. "Oliver Wood."

"Oh! The Keeper! I know you. I'm Elizabeth," Katie's sister said.

"Nice to meet you," Oliver said.

"Katie, what have you done to your hair?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Um, I cut it a little," Katie said.

"It makes you look like a whore!"

"Gee, thanks," Katie muttered, rolling her eyes. Mr. Bell broke the tension by clearing his throat.

"Come sit down," he said. "So, Drew, what do you do for a living?"

"I work at Salty's Booze Joint," Drew replied. Katie suddenly coughed, her eyes wide.

"Sorry," she apologized, receiving a glare from Elizabeth. She exchanged another glance with Oliver, who was biting his lip to refrain from laughing.

"Would anybody like a drink?" Mrs. Bell said, rising from her chair.

"Have any Firewhiskey?" Drew asked. Mrs. Bell nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Katie," Mr. Bell said. "Tell your sister the wonderful news!"

"Oh my god," Elizabeth gasped. "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Katie said, glaring at her sister. "As a matter of fact, I am not. But I have been signed to Puddlemere."

"Quit lying," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not," Katie said. "Ask Oliver."

Oliver nodded and smiled at Katie. Elizabeth made a noise of annoyance. "Why would you want to play quidditch?" she snapped. "It's so..............pointless." Mr. Bell cleared his throat just as Mrs. Bell appeared from the kitchen.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

An hour later, after desert, Katie stared at her feet. "Um......... so what do you want to do?" she asked.

"It's your house," Oliver said.

"I know!" Katie said. "Let's go for a swim. You brought your swimsuit like I told you, right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Then go put it on. I'll meet you out back," Katie said.

10 minutes later, Katie jumped into the pool and smiled at Oliver. "Are you just gonna stand there?" Oliver shook his head and jumped in. Katie shivered.

"Cold?" Oliver asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Katie said, kissing him. Suddenly, they were both soaking wet as the sound of Elizabeth and Drew laughing and jumping in the pool interrupted them.

"Oh, Katie," Elizabeth said. "You really should wear a blue bikini instead. That black one doesn't bring out the color of your eyes. Blue would accent the green in them."

"Whatever," Katie muttered. "At least my boobs aren't practically hanging out." But, Elizabeth didn't hear her, because she and Drew had suddenly attached themselves together. "I'm think I'm going to be sick," Katie muttered to Oliver.

"Now, now, Katherine, no need to be jealous," Elizabeth sneered. Katie rolled her eyes and smirked at Oliver. She climbed out of the pool, blew a kiss at Oliver, and dove in, soaking Elizabeth and Drew, who cursed loudly.

"Bitch," Elizabeth hissed.

"Aww, I love you too," Katie said sweetly.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Oliver and Katie walked through the garden in the back of the house. "So, will they try to knock off my broom?" Katie asked. She had been asking Oliver several questions to prepare herself for the upcoming match.

"Not unless they don't like you," Oliver said. "But that's not possible." Katie smiled but sighed a few seconds after. "Nervous?" Oliver asked.

"No," Katie responded. "I'm scared to death."

"Don't be," Oliver said. "You'll do fine. Just play like you did at practice."

"I'm just glad I don't have to wake up at 5 in the morning anymore," Katie said.

"I happen to think those early practices did us quite good," Oliver said indignantly. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Some of us need to get our beauty sleep," she told him.

"Who, you? Impossible!" Oliver said.

"You're such a sap," Katie mumbled. Oliver smiled and kissed her as the sound of footsteps approached them.

"Get a room," Elizabeth's voice snapped.

"Now, now Elizabeth," Katie said in a sweet voice. "No need to be jealous." Elizabeth made a sound of disgust and stalked off.

"I can tell the two of you simply adore each other," Oliver muttered. Katie laughed.

"It's always been this way," Katie said. "She's just mad because I'm playing pro quidditch now and Mom and Dad are happy. She simply _has_ to be the best."

"Well, I don't want to be a jackass," Oliver said. "But I think you were right when you said she has bad taste in men." Katie smiled.

"I think he has to be one of the worst yet," Katie said. "She's never been with one that works at a booze joint."

"It's very.................interesting," Oliver said.

They walked in silence and Katie sighed again. "I can't believe Licia and George are getting married," she said. "She was getting so nervous. She thought he was going to dump her."

"Why?"

"She just gets insecure like that," Katie said. "I told you about the psycho Italian. But I think she'll lighten up once they get married. She always talks about what her wedding is going to be like."

"And what does she want it be like?"

"She wants a huge wedding with tons of people and flowers outside somewhere," Katie explained.

"Hmm, I see. What about you?"

"I want a quiet, small wedding," Katie said. "On the beach or something like that."

"Oh. That sounds nice."

"Katie!" They turned around and saw Mrs. Bell standing on the back porch, the Daily Prophet in hand. "Katie, come see this!"

"What is it?" Katie asked, taking the paper from her mother's hands. She looked at the front page and saw a picture of herself.

_'Eliza Trine, Puddlemere Chaser, has given up her position due to pregnancy,'_ it read. _'She will be a stay at home mom after the birth of her son. But, who will be taking her position? Why, none other than Katie Bell._

_Katie Bell, former Prophet reporter, has reportedly been seen practicing with the team. The verdict? Excellent, says Prophet reporter, Andrea Evans. Miss Bell was the star Chaser for her school team back at Hogwarts. And Oliver Wood, Puddlemere's elite Keeper was Miss Bell's team captain. It is a small world, after all._

_Catch Miss Bell's first ever pro quidditch match tomorrow, at Puddlemere Stadium at 2 o'clock.'_

Katie handed the paper to Oliver, who read through it and smiled. "Looks like you've got your first taste of fame."

(Good? Bad? Review and let me know. By the way, if anyone has any ideas at all for "Through Our Eyes", let me know, please. Update will be soon. Thanks!)


	9. Secret Revealed

(You guys rock! I wish everyone were as nice as you people are.)

Oh, and Arin-I can't believe Mr. White knows the lyrics to "I'm Not OK." I mean, who would've thought that he listens to My Chemical Romance? You should have seen the look on your face when he started singing it with me. You looked so freakin funny! And if Drew EVER moons me again, I'm going to kick his ass. BTW, turn on your goddamn cell phone!

(By the way, this chapter has a bit more angst to it. I hope it doesn't seem too screwed up.)

_"Tears from eyes run, cold and sad. Pick me up now, I need you so bad."-Blink-182_

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to today's match between Puddlemere United and the Appleby Arrows!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the two teams made their way out onto the field. Katie looked around nervously, trying to ignore the hundreds of eyes watching her.

"The lineup for the Appleby Arrows today will be Willons, Hill, Jeter, Wright, Gates, Arter, and Lefroy! And the lineup for Puddlemere United is Riley, Holden, McBride, Kiser, Reynolds, Wood, and Bell! Katie Bell will be taking the place of Eliza Trine who has quit due to pregnancy. Let's see if all the rumors about Katie Bell's excellent skills are true!"

Katie followed suit with Brooke, who kicked off and took her position in the air. The referee strode out onto the field and opened the crate of balls. The bludgers shot out, one narrowly missing Brooke, and the golden snitch hovered in front of Mike for a moment before disappearing.

The referee picked up the quaffle, whistle in mouth. "3, 2, 1," and she blew the whistle as she tossed the quaffle in the air.

"Riley seizes the quaffle-passes Holden-Appleby in possession-intercepted by Riley who passes Bell," the announcer began. "Bell dives, nice swerve-passes Holden-passes Bell. Bell fakes out Jeter-dodges Hill, and................ Scores! Katie Bell scores the first of the match for Puddlemere United!" The crowd was cheering loudly as Katie dodged a bludger. "It's Appleby in possession! Jeter-Hill-Jeter-hit by bludger! Holden in possession now, dodges Arter, swerves past Gates-the quaffle is intercepted by Hill! Hill dodges McBride, fakes to Jeter, saved by Oliver Wood!" The crowd cheered once more as Oliver tossed the quaffle to Katie, who took off down the field.

"Bell has the quaffle, almost hit by bludger, swerves around Wright-passes Holden-passes to Riley-Bell-Riley-score for Puddlemere! Sean Riley scores for Puddlemere! Jeter with the quaffle-passes Hill- interception by Bell-passes Riley-FOUL! Sean Riley has been hit by Eric Arter's club!"

The crowd's cheering immediately turned to boos and insults as Sean flew forward to take the penalty shot.

"Sean Riley taking penalty..............puts it past Lefroy! And Puddlemere is up 30-0! Where is that golden snitch? Katie Bell for Puddlemere now in possession, I must say she's doing an excellent job-passes Riley-passes Holden-Holden fakes pass to Riley and tosses Bell-Bell passes forward to Holden-Bell scores! Puddlemere leads 40-0! Jeter in possession-hit by bludger-Hill fakes out Riley-shoots................I DON'T BELIVE IT! Oliver Wood pulls off the Starfish and Stick! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" The cheering got even louder as Oliver pulled himself back onto his broomstick. "And, Bell in possession-no Holden-Riley passes Bell-Riley-Bell dives, reverse passes to Holden-Riley-and Emily Kiser is diving with Michael Willons hot on her heels! And, SHE HAS IT! SHE HAS THE SNITCH! EMILY KISER PULLS OFF THE WIN FOR PUDDLEMERE UNITED!"

Katie landed and hugged Emily. The cheering of the crowd was deafening and seemed as if it would never end. Oliver grabbed Katie and hugged her. "Told you, you could do it."

"Katie!" Alicia, Angelina, and the twins burst through the door of the Leaky Cauldron where the team was celebrating. "Oh my god, you kicked ass!" Angelina squealed, hugging Katie. "You too, Oliver! It's not everyday someone pulls off the Starfish and Stick." Oliver grinned.

"Just got lucky," he said. "I thought I was going to break my neck."

"So did we," George said. "I was going to call first dibs on your broomstick."

"So, Katie," Fred said. "How's it feel to be famous?"

"I'm not 'famous'," Katie said. "People just like me more like you."

"Gee, don't I feel loved?" Fred muttered.

"I remember our first match," Angelina reminisced.

"Ugh, so do I," Katie groaned. Everybody laughed.

"That's right, I forgot about what happened afterward," Fred said.

"Well, I didn't," Katie muttered.

"What happened?" Mike asked, sitting down.

"Those two," Katie said, throwing a disgusted look at the twins, "Stole my clothes while I was in the shower after the game and I had to run around after them in my towel."

"What is it with you and towels?" Oliver asked. "Is it your hobby to run around in them?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "But some people find it fun to steal my clothes for kicks."

"Hey, we could have taken the towel too," Fred said. "But we're not that mean."

"Bullshit," Katie muttered.

"Hello, Katie."

Katie looked up and was dismayed to see Roger standing next to her. "Hey Roger," she mumbled.

"Fabulous game," Roger told her. "Absolutely amazing."

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you think I could have a word with you alone?" Roger asked.

"Oh, well, I'm kind of busy," Katie said, casting a glance at Oliver.

"It'll only take a minute."

"I don't really think-"

"Please?"

Katie sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'll be right back, guys." She got up and followed Roger outside and looked at her feet.

"I've missed you," Roger said. Katie didn't respond, but continued to stare at her feet. "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"You know," Katie suddenly said. "I don't think you understand how much you hurt me."

"I thought you were getting over that," Roger said.

"No, I _am_ over it," Katie said firmly. "And, I'm over you."

"I know you don't mean that," Roger said.

"Oh really?" Katie snapped. "Then I guess you don't know much."

"Whatever happened to forgiveness?" Roger asked.

"Forgiveness?" Katie laughed. "You expect me to forgive you for what you did to me?"

"Well, yeah."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Katie exclaimed. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I loved you. I thought you were the only person I'd ever be with or want to be with."

"It can still be that way," Roger said.

"No, no it can't," Katie said. "Because I love someone else."

"Who, Wood?" Roger spat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Katie said. Roger shook his head several times and stared at her, before grabbing her and kissing her. Suddenly, he was pulled off of Katie and he and Oliver were both on the ground, Oliver having just punched him.

"Stop it!" Katie cried. "Stop!" She pulled on Oliver's shoulder and he scrambled up, leaving Roger on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Katie yelled. She spun around and took off, running down the street.

"Katie, wait!" Oliver yelled, running after her. A few people had gathered around Roger and helped him back inside. "Katie, stop!" Oliver pulled on her shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Katie screamed.

"I'm sorry! I just-"

"No!" Katie yelled. "Just go away!"

"Hang on!" Oliver said. "I'm sorry! I overreacted and I got jealous and I-"

"Do you have any idea what he did to me?" Katie suddenly said softly.

"Yes," Oliver said. "That's why I got mad and-"

"No," Katie said. "No, you don't. You don't have any idea."

"What do you-"

"He used to abuse me."

The only sound was of their breathing as silent tears ran down Katie's face.

"What?" Oliver whispered, taken aback.

"He used to abuse me. Roger used to abuse me," Katie repeated. "When we were together, he would hit me and beat me up. But, I never thought what he was doing was wrong."

"How could you not know it was wrong?"

"Because, I loved him," Katie said softly.

"How can you love someone who does something like that to you?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Katie said. "I thought that he loved me. I thought that everything would be ok as long as I didn't upset him. And, every time he hurt me, he always apologized afterwards. He told me he was sorry and that he loved me."

"How can you forgive that?" Oliver whispered.

"I don't know!" Katie cried. Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry about everything."

"No," Katie said. "Don't. Oliver, until now, I never thought I'd let myself fall in love again. I was scared. I didn't want to go through it again. I was damaged inside. And then, when I met you again, I don't know what happened. You know how you told me you have to take a leap of faith for your dreams and the things you want? Well, I guess that's what I did. When I met up with you again, and we started hanging out again, I didn't understand what was happening. I started to feel things I only felt when I was with Roger, but then I got scared because I was feeling more than that. But, it also felt like everything would be ok. Even though I was scared, I was ok. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to keep myself from you. I was falling in love with you, Oliver. You saved me from myself. I'd fallen down and you picked me up."

Oliver brushed away some of Katie's tears and held her even tighter. "Katie, I want you to know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. I've never been in love before, but I know that I love you. When I'm with you, I get this weird feeling, like if I lost everything else but you, I'd be ok."

Katie didn't say anything for a moment, but held onto him. "I never told anyone," she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just didn't."

"Katie, you should have told someone," Oliver said. "What he was doing was harmful and dangerous."

"I know," Katie whispered. "And I'm sorry I didn't."

"I love you," Oliver mumbled.

"I love you too," Katie whispered. "I'm going to go home now."

"Want me to come with you?" Oliver asked.

Katie nodded and Oliver walked her back home. "See you later," Katie said, resting her head on his shoulder as Oliver hugged her before kissing her goodbye.

(There you have it. Spread some luvin'-review. BTW, if you don't know what the Starfish and Stick is, it's a move from the book, Quidditch Through the Ages, where the Keeper hangs onto their broomstick by hanging from only one foot and hand. Next update will be as soon as possible. Softball practice kills.)


	10. Scandal!

Reviewers are my new best friends. And I'm sorry if you thought the last chapter sucked. I'll try to make it up to you.

_"Try learning to fly, promise I'll catch you when you fall out of the sky."_

The next morning, Katie woke up and immediately wished she could have slept forever. She lay awake, contemplating what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock on her bedroom door cut through the silence of her room. The door quietly opened and Oliver appeared.

"Hey," Katie mumbled, running her fingers through her tangled hair. Oliver sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You OK?" he asked. Katie nodded.

"I guess I just...............I don't know. Seeing all of the fighting just kind of reminded me of it all."

Oliver nodded. "Do you want to go for a walk or something and you know...............talk?"

"Sure." Katie slid out of bed and hugged him. "Just let me get dressed." Oliver nodded again and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Katie sighed and sat back down on the bed. She looked over at the pictures that lined her mirror and thought about the memories she had before her experiences with Roger. Her favorite picture was one of the Gryffindor team, having just won the quidditch cup. She watched herself jump on Fred's back and laugh wildly as Fred blindly ran into Oliver. She smiled at the simplicity of the moment, where everyone was so carefree. She sighed once more before getting up to get dressed.

* * *

"The first time he did it," Katie said. "I didn't know what to think. I was just scared and confused and hurt. It was like, I didn't understand what was going on. And then he apologized, so I forced myself to believe everything would be OK. But it wasn't. Things only got worse. There were times where, after he hit me, I would just sit alone and think 'What have I done?' I didn't know what to do with myself."

"Why didn't you just leave him?" Oliver asked. "Or at least tell someone."

"I told you," Katie said. "I loved him. I know it's hard to understand, but I did."

"And when did you finally leave him?"

"When I found out he was cheating on me," Katie said softly. "Alicia told me she saw him kissing someone else and I trust her with my life, so I finally told him that it was over and I wasn't going to put up with him anymore. He tried to convince me he was sorry and never meant any of it, but I knew better. But, it wasn't until after, that I really understood. And, I don't mean just thought 'Oh, he beat me,' but I really understood. I would lie awake at nights, thinking about how betrayed I felt."

"You still could have told someone," Oliver said.

Katie nodded. "I know," she said. "And I don't know why I didn't. I just thought, or more like hoped, that it would all just turn out to be some horrible nightmare that I could escape from. Eventually, I began to see that I'd be OK, even though I was still hurt. I went out on a few dates even, but didn't let myself fall into anything serious. But I think I've begun to realize that I couldn't fall into anything serious, because I'd already fallen and hit the bottom. Even though I was dating again, I still had a place in my heart that reminded me, and I let it get a hold of me. I needed someone to pick me up and remind me that everything would be more than just OK." She smiled. "That's when you come into place."

"Katie, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I completely understand what you went through, because I haven't been through it myself. I don't think anyone can truly understand a situation unless having been through it themselves. But, I do understand that you've been more than hurt, and I want that to change."

"That's just it," Katie said. "It already has. Every night, I would lie awake and think, 'Am I always going to be alone?' And, it worried me and scared me, because I didn't know. But, I didn't want to be alone, because you do need someone to catch you when you fall. And, you do need someone that can make you feel like the world. I've learned that, to the world, you're just one person, but to one person, you are the world. I also learned that not everyone is like Roger Davies. I'm learning that some people can be trusted and that it's OK to smile sometimes. I'm learning to be me again." Oliver nodded and kissed her.

"Can I ask you something?" Katie nodded. "Why did you tell me?"

"Because............... I just got tired of keeping it in," Katie explained. "When I saw the two of you fighting, I just thought, 'This has to end. I'm sick of keeping this in.'"

"Are you going to tell Alicia?"

"I guess so. She kind of has the right to know," Katie said as they made their way into Katie's apartment. Alicia appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Get out!" she shrieked at Oliver. "Get the hell out!"

"Alicia, what-?"

"GET OUT!" Oliver and Katie looked at each other, both deeply confused. "Here," Alicia said, tossing Katie a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Read it."

_**A Puddlemere Scandal!**_

_Oliver Wood, Puddlemere United Keeper, has reportedly been keeping the hearts of team Chasers Katie Bell and Brooke Holden. Miss Bell was reportedly seen leaving Mr. Wood's apartment last week and the two haven't been seen apart for a while._

_However, Miss Holden claims that she and Mr. Wood are more than just teammates. She even told Prophet reporters that there are supposed wedding plans in the very near future. Holden also claims that Wood paid an extraordinary large amount of money to William Puddlemere, team owner and manager, to have Miss Bell put on the team. Other resources say that blackmail was also a part of the deal. Mr. Puddlemere was unavailable for comments._

_Will this ordeal affect the team's concentration and level of playing? It looks like Oliver Wood has some decisions to make._

Katie looked up from the paper at Oliver. "Is it true?" she whispered, handing it to him. Oliver scanned through the article, eyes wide. "Was I really just a bagful of cash?"

"Katie, of course not," Oliver said. "This is all just a big-"

"Misunderstanding?" Katie finished. "Let me tell you something about misunderstanding. For a while, that's all my life was! Just a big misunderstanding. I was clueless. I was lost. I was nothing. I didn't understand a thing at all."

"Katie-she lied! I swear none of this is true!" Oliver said, tossing the paper on the floor. "You have to believe me."

"I don't know what to believe," Katie said softly. A small, tawny owl fluttered through the kitchen window, dropping a letter on the floor in front of Katie, before swooping back out the window. Katie opened up the letter and read through it. "It's from the team management," she said. "They want to meet with us in 20 minutes." She tossed the letter to Oliver.

"Katie," he said. "You have to believe me. I don't even like Brooke! And you know that you got on the team for real!" Katie shook her head and opened the front door.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes." And she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Mr. Puddlemere," Brooke said, sniffing and letting out a fake sob. "I don't know who did this and why, but it really hurts me!"

"There, there," Mr. Puddlemere said, patting Brooke on the back. Mr. Puddlemere was an elderly wizard, well into his seventies. He had a short, grey beard and a kind, gentle face. "This is going to cause a lot of trouble with Puddlemere United," he said. "Mr. Wood, you need to get things sorted out. We cannot afford to let this go any further."

"Sir, I told you," Oliver said. "There's no problem here! I never even dated Brooke!"

"Liar!" Brooke sobbed. She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "I thought you loved me."

"You're the one who's lying!" Oliver exclaimed. "I never dated you!"

"Katie, you believe me, don't you?" Brooke sniffed. Katie looked down and then back up at Oliver.

"I..............don't know," she whispered.

"I thought we were friends!" Brooke cried. "I can't believe you did this to me! My life is ruined!"

"Now, listen here!" Mr. Puddlemere said sharply. "If you don't get things sorted out, none of you will play for this team. We will not let some silly scandal about your tangled love lives interfere!"

"There's no scandal!" Oliver half-yelled. "There wasn't and never will be anything between Brooke and me!" Brooke burst into more pathetic, fake sobs.

"Mr. Wood, I've heard enough. Why on earth would she make up such a thing as this?" Mr. Puddlemere snapped.

"Because she hates Katie!" Oliver said. "She doesn't want us to have anything to do with each other!" He turned to Brooke. "It's none of your damn business! Leave Katie alone! And leave me alone too!" He pushed his chair back and stormed out of the room.

Mr. Puddlemere looked from Katie to Brooke. "I don't know what exactly is going on here, nor do I want to know, but you need to fix it immediately. Do you hear me?" Brooke sniffed and Katie nodded. "Good. Then, go take care of things."

A bit short, I know, but I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope this was at least OK and you're not sitting there, thinking 'God, what a waste of time.' Anyway, next update will be soon! Review!


	11. What Goes Around, Comes Around

Here's the next installment. Hope you like. Thanks for reviewing!

_"Love is everything it's cracked up to be. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for."_

"Cheer up, Katie!" Alicia begged. "Please?" Katie sighed.

"Licia, it's not that easy!" she said. "I mean, now the whole world thinks I'm a sellout slut, because apparently, I am."

"I'm sorry," Alicia said. "I guess I don't really know what it feels like."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Katie mumbled.

Alicia sighed and watched as her best friends stared miserably into her tea. "Hey, I know!" she said. "Let's go shopping!"

"Alicia, I don't really feel like-"

"No, we're going," Alicia said firmly. "This is nothing a new pair of shoes can't heal." She got up from the table and disappeared down the hallway for a moment before returning with a hairbrush and tube of mascara. Katie sighed and took it from her. When she was finished cleaning herself up, Alicia handed her a coat and shoes.

They apparated to the entrance of Diagon Alley and Katie couldn't help but smile as she looked at the line of tiny shops surrounding her. Alicia dragged her along to a small shoe store and pulled Katie inside. "Ooh, look at these!" she squealed, holding up a pair of pink heels. "No, wait! Look at these! They'd go perfect with that dress you bought and never wear!" Katie examined and tried on the shoes.

"Now, I'm just going to be more depressed because I'll end up spending a ton of money on things I don't need," she complained.

"Oh, what're you whining about?" Alicia asked. "You're a pro quidditch star."

"Not for long," Katie mumbled. Alicia sighed and snatched the shoes from Katie, and then dragged her up to pay for them.

"There, now aren't you happy?" Alicia asked as they left the store.

"I suppose," Katie lied.

"Well then, let's get something to eat," Alicia said. "I'm starving." She dragged Katie to the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon entering, Katie froze. "Alicia, it's her!" she whispered. "It's Brooke!"

"Katie, don't worry," Alicia said, "Just walk right past her and don't say a word."

"Alicia, I really shouldn't even be out in public," Katie said. "It's not exactly the best time."

But, Alicia didn't listen and pulled Katie past the table where Brooke was sitting. "See?" she whispered. "She didn't even notice-"

"Wow, Katie!" Brooke's voice said. "I'm surprised! I thought you'd be too embarrassed to be in public. I mean, I'm sure you can find a job somewhere else, but aren't you sad about Oliver?"

Katie whipped around. "Shut up. You don't even have the right to talk about him, you little liar," she whispered. Brooke smiled.

"I know, I know," she said. "I may have lied a little, but you know, Oliver's just doing it all for kicks. Sooner or later, he'll be crawling to me once he realizes how pathetic you are."

"I'm pathetic?" Katie exclaimed. "Then what does that make you? You lied, Brooke. You lied just so you could get sympathy from everyone and to get me fired."

"And it's working, isn't it?" Brooke laughed. The sound of a chair scraping made Katie jump as Roger sat down next to Brooke.

"Hello Katie!" he said. Katie looked back and forth from Roger to Brooke, confused.

"How do you-"

"How do we know each other, right?" Brooke giggled. "Well you know, it's kind of a funny story."

"Brooke, shut up," Roger snapped.

"Hey, wait! Just let me tell!" Brooke said. "See, it all started about a year or two ago. Roger and I met, but he had this stupid fiancé. Anyway, we started dating behind her back, but she eventually found out. So, she dumped Roger, not that he cared, and we've been together since." She smiled and kissed Roger on the cheek.

The only sound Katie could hear was her own heart pounding in her head. "You mean you were............."

"Yeah, I was," Brooke said carelessly. "But, surely you've gotten over it, right?"

"And you knew along I was-"

"Yeah," Brooke replied.

"And Oliver?"

"Ok, so he wasn't cheating on you," Brooke said. "I sold the paper that story. But, you don't really believe he loves you, do you?" She gasped. "Oh, you do! Aww, that's so sweet."

"Why?" Katie whispered.

"I may be a bit of a bitch," Brooke said. "But I'm not stupid. I could see that you could easily become the next star. You'd get all the attention as star Chaser and Oliver Wood's girlfriend. I knew you'd be as good as Oliver said you always were. But, you want to know one thing that makes a woman athlete all the better? Looks. The moment I saw you, I knew who you were. Oliver had a picture of you in his wallet, along with the rest of those stupid friends of yours. I immediately recognized you as the girl he talked about and I knew you'd have it all. Looks, skills, personality, you're the ideal girl. But, I'm not going to let that happen. I'm the best!"

"No, I'll tell you what you are," Katie said. "You're a lying, cheating, slutty bitch who has nothing better to do than ruin other peoples' lives. You tear them apart, just because you can. You'll do anything just to see them fall. But, you want to know the worst part? You think everybody loves you. Well, here's a clue. They don't. You're a spoiled bitch who thinks you can always get what you want, but I'm not going to put up with it!"

Katie spun on her heel, grabbed Alicia by the arm, and stormed out of the restaurant.

Alicia and Katie approached their front porch and spotted Oliver sitting on the steps, holding his head in his hands. "Oliver?" Katie said softly. Oliver looked up quickly and stood as Alicia disappeared through the front door. Neither of them spoke as they each searched for the right words to say.

"Katie, I don't know how to prove to you that those things never happened," Oliver said. "Except to say that I'm sorry. I mean, what do you want me to do, quit?"

"Oliver, just wait," Katie said. "I guess I'm the one to be apologizing. I didn't believe you and I should have." She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "I talked, or more like yelled at Brooke. She was at the Leaky Cauldron................with Roger. She told me how she sold the story to the Prophet. Anyways, I should have believed you. Being a reporter, I guess I should have known that not all stories, especially in the Prophet, are true. I just................was reminded about how betrayed I was before and I hate that feeling. It's probably the worst feeling in the world. Anyways, I'm sorry."

Oliver sighed and took her hand. "Look," he said. "You don't need to apologize for anything and neither do I. I understand why you didn't believe me. Why should you? You're just being cautious and have every right to be. But Katie, you have to understand that I love you. I honestly love you."

Katie breathed shakily and he wrapped his arms around her. "It was her," she mumbled. "Brooke was the one that was with Roger."

"What do you mean?"

"Brooke and Roger. When he cheated on me, it was her. She was the one."

Oliver stared at her. "She told you that?" Katie nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks, soaking into Oliver's shirt.

"Wow," Oliver muttered. "I wouldn't have expected that."

Katie smiled, despite herself. "They make a good couple though," she mumbled. Oliver laughed lightly.

"You're right, they do," he agreed.

"But what do we do?" Katie asked. "How do we prove that this is all her fault?"

"I don't know," Oliver said. "But there has to be a way."

* * *

"Katie!"

Katie mumbled several curse words and rolled over in her bed as Alicia burst through her bedroom door. "What?" she complained.

"Look! Read this!" Alicia exclaimed, tossing the paper at Katie.

"Great, now what" Katie mumbled, unrolling the day's edition on the Daily Prophet.

_Just a Little Jealous?_

_Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Nothing more, nothing less, or should we say no one more and no one less? But, what about Brooke Holden? Cho Chang, top Prophet reporter, has direct resources proving that Holden is the only guilty one in this scandal. Miss Holden apparently gave reporters a fake story to earn attention for herself and to bring Bell from her job. Holden fears that Bell will "become the star" of the team and take over. And as for Mr. Wood? His only flaw was caring for Ms. Bell._

_Katie Bell certainly is becoming a fast rising star for Puddlemere United and is already being considered for several magazine covers and stories. Things sure have flip-flopped for her, considering she used to be the one writing the articles herself. What will all of this mean for Puddlemere United?_

"How did Cho know?!" Katie exclaimed.

"I don't know," Alicia said shrugging.

"But it says she has proof!" Katie said. "Was she there?"

"I don't know, I wasn't looking," Alicia said. Katie kicked the covers off and hurried into her closet.

"I'm going to go see her," she said, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Come in!" Cho called at the knock on her office door. "Katie!" she exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Katie asked quickly.

"I was there," Cho said. "Didn't you see me?"

"No," Katie answered. "I was a bit preoccupied."

"Oh. Well, is everything OK?" Cho asked. "I didn't write that first story, Andrea did."

"She always was a bitch," Katie muttered. "Anyway, you heard everything?

"Mmm hmm."

"The whole thing?"

"Mmm hmm. Low blow about Roger, I'm really sorry," Cho said apologetically.

"I don't care," Katie said. "I mean, I do, but it doesn't bother me much, I guess."

"Well, why should it?" Cho laughed. "You're dating Oliver Wood." She bit her lip. "You are still together right?"

Katie nodded. "After I found out the truth, I apologized," she said. "And thanks to you and your article, I may still have my job."

"You did great," Cho said. "I always thought you'd make a good Chaser." Katie smiled.

"How're things with you and Alex?" she asked.

"Oh, fine," Cho said. "I mean, he isn't..............Cedric, but I do like him a lot." Katie nodded.

"He seems really nice," she said. "And has really nice muscles."

"What, and Oliver doesn't?" Cho laughed.

"Anyway, thanks," Katie said. "Seriously, I was so sure I was fired."

"Any time." Cho smiled. "Come visit me again. It gets boring here."

As Katie walked through the front door, Alicia thrust a piece of parchment into her hands. "Go!" she said. "You have a meeting with Mr. Puddlemere."

"What?" Katie asked, reading the letter. "Oh! I'm going to be late. By the way, you need to stop reading my mail. I don't read yours!"

Alicia shrugged. "I got bored. Now go!" Katie nodded and apparated outside the door of Mr. Puddlemere's office. She knocked lightly while glancing at her watch and noticing she was 5 minutes late. The door opened and Katie spotted Brooke, Oliver, and Mr. Puddlemere seated around the conference table.

"Miss Bell how nice of you to join us," Mr. Puddlemere said.

"Sorry sir," Katie said quickly. "I had a meeting with Cho Chang from the Daily Prophet."

Mr. Puddlemere nodded. "Would you like to give me a recap of yesterday's events?" he asked Katie. Katie told him everything that happened at the Leaky Cauldron. "I see," he said once she had finished. "Well, I spoke with Miss Chang earlier and she also told me her views on the incident. It seems her side of what happened is the same as yours and quite different than Miss Holden's."

"That's not fair!" Brooke yelled. "She's lying! They're both lying."

"Miss Holden, I believe you have caused enough issues for this team and organization," Mr. Puddlemere said harshly. "Mr. Wood, Miss Bell, I owe you my deepest apologies." Katie and Oliver each nodded. "As for you, Miss Holden, you have caused quite a deal of problems for us and it is something that we will not put up with. Puddlemere United members are true, passionate people, who are here for one reason and one reason only, and that's for the game of quidditch. Now, we don't mind the relationship between Mr. Wood and Miss Bell, actually, it's attracted even more fans, but we will not accept your kind of attitude and behavior. We've already received several complaints from other team members. Therefore, due to your lack of respect, I have no choice other than to let you go."

Katie and Oliver looked at each other quickly. "What?!" Brooke screeched. "Sir, that isn't fair! I've worked hard for this team and I'm the best you have!"

"You are very talented, indeed," Mr. Puddlemere said. "But, from what I've seen and heard, the only person you've been working for is yourself."

"I am the best this team has!" Brooke yelled. "I've been nothing but true and hard-working!"

"Hard-working, yes, true, no," Mr. Puddlemere said. Oliver squeezed Katie's hand and they exchanged discreet smiles. Brooke was in tears.

"It's not fair!" she wailed.

"Miss Holden, I ask that you leave immediately before I have you physically removed myself."

"It's not fair!" Brooke wailed once more. She stood up abruptly and her chair tipped back. "It's not fair!" And she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

(God, that took forever! I hope it was OK. Review and lemme know. Next update will be ASAP.)


	12. Publicity

(Yay! Reviewers rule! By the way, all of you are invited to join my Katie/Oliver fan community on If you don't already have an account, make one!)

Arin- Pustulio demands your attention! LLF! Nick was laughing his ass off when I attached it to my face. I can't believe Oliver did that to Kayleigh! If he even has the nerve to come back to school, if he's not expelled, let's kick his ass. And, I did not sit on Davy on purpose, but I thought Justin was gonna moon me again. Besides, I'm gonna go marry the Green Teabagger, remember? Anyway, help me! I'm running out of ideas for this. I've got one for the chapter after this, and I have a potential idea for later, but I'm unsure about it.

Ding-dong!

Katie jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing and rolled off the couch onto the floor. She pulled herself up and yanked open the door. "Hey guys!" she said, spotting the quidditch team in the doorway. "What's up?"

"Celebration!" Oliver cheered, grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her through the door. Katie laughed.

"Isn't that a little mean?" she asked. The group stared at her.

"Katie, have you been living under a rock?" Mike asked. "Brooke was the biggest bitch alive, and you got her fired!" Katie smiled.

"All right, all right," she said. "I'll come, I'll come."

The group entered the Leaky Cauldron and cameras immediately started to flash. "I swear, we can't go anywhere without-" Mike started to say.

"It's Katie Bell!" someone shouted. Suddenly, Katie was surrounded by reporters and more cameras. She pushed her way through them and sat down.

"Um, Miss Bell?" Katie turned around and saw a familiar red head standing behind her.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed. "Hi!"

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to do an interview for Witch Weekly," Ginny said.

"Well, I don't know," Katie said. She thought a moment. "Ok, I guess so."

"I have an opening tomorrow at 10," Ginny said.

"OK," Katie said.

"And would you mind doing a small photo shoot?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I don't know about that," Katie said uneasily.

"It'll just be a few," Ginny explained. "But we'd like to feature you on the cover."

Katie stared at her. "On the cover?" she repeated.

"Yeah, you're the next big thing in quidditch," Ginny said. "And if it's OK, we'd like to include Oliver in the interview too."

Katie looked at Oliver, who shrugged. "OK," she said. "Sounds fine with me."

"Great!" Ginny said. "See you tomorrow then." She waved good bye and left.

"Photo shoot?" Katie mumbled. "I've never exactly been on the cover of a magazine."

"It's no big deal," Oliver told her. "They just have you pose for a few pictures and interview you." He kissed her. "Besides, you're so beautiful, they won't need to take dozens of pictures to make you look good."

* * *

The next morning, Katie woke up and met Oliver at Witch Weekly Headquarters. "First, we're going to do the photo shoot," Ginny said, leading Katie down a hallway into a room. Katie's jaw dropped. "Therefore," Ginny continued. "You need to find something to wear." There were racks and racks of clothes lined along the walls.

"If Alicia could only see me now," Katie mumbled with a smile. The door opened and a tall brunette woman entered.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, shaking Katie's hand. "I'm Regina, Regina Ellens. I'll be your personal stylist for today."

"I have a personal stylist?" Katie asked, her eyes wide.

"So, let's get started," Regina said. "You have gorgeous eyes, so I want to pick out something that will bring them out. Now, do you want to dress casual or dressy? Or you can do a little of both."

"Um, both, I guess," Katie told her.

"Great!" Regina said. "Well then, how about you pick some things you like out and then we'll take a look and see what looks best. Oh, and the photographer wants to do a couple shots of you and Mr. Wood together, so we'll have to find something that goes with what he's wearing."

Within minutes, Katie had armloads of clothes chosen and Regina helped her pick which outfits looked best on her. By the time they were finished, she had decided on a white dress and a pair of matching heels. Regina studied her after Katie was dressed. "It really shows off your great figure," she said. "So let's do your make-up now." Regina applied Katie's make-up and stood back, admiring her work.

"What do you think?" she asked Katie.

"Wow, I look good!" Katie said with a laugh. "Thanks."

There was a knock on the door and Ginny appeared. "All set?" she asked. Katie nodded and rose from the chair she was sitting in. She followed Ginny back down the hallway to a large room, where cameras were set up.

A short, skinny man rushed over and kissed Katie's hand. "David," he introduced. "David Rangel." Katie smiled and greeted him politely. "Since you're wearing white, we're going to go with a solid background scene," David said. "So, step right over here, and we'll see what we can do." Katie obeyed and followed him in front of a large screen hanging from the ceiling. "Now, stand right here," he said, "And stand like this." He turned Katie sideways slightly. "Excellent!" He rushed behind the camera. "Now, I want a light, natural smile. Not quite that big............perfect!" He began clicking away with the camera. "Ok, now tilt your head ever so slightly...........right there!" And the camera clicked rapidly. "Now, look away with your eyes and open them a little more," David said, continuing to click. "OK," he said. "That should be it with this take. Now, we're going to change to casual. Regina told me your color scheme, so we're going to go with an actual scene."

Katie changed into another outfit and hurried back out to the studio. "Beautiful!" David exclaimed. "Now, since you chose pastel colors, we decided to go with an outdoor theme. Therefore, I think it best if we shoot in the nearby park. There's a perfect place there that I think will look perfect, especially with the shots including Mr. Wood."

Once in the park, David had Katie sit on a small bench and cross her legs. "Good he said, clicking away on the camera. "Now tuck your left knee underneath............good. Where's the book?" A woman rushed over and handed him a worn, hardcover edition on Quidditch Through the Ages. "Now, lay on your stomach............good." He slipped the book in front of Katie and hurried behind the camera. "Prop your left elbow up. Now, kick the opposite leg back.......... Love it!" And the camera set off.

"Bring over Mr. Wood!" David ordered, after going through several rolls of film. The same blonde woman from earlier led Oliver over to the bench and had him sit down next to Katie.

"Are we done yet?" she muttered as David put more film in the camera. Oliver smiled.

"Not quite," he said.

"OK!" David said. "Let's see................OK, Oliver, turn and face Katie..............now Katie, tilt your head to the right." Katie did so and David began taking several pictures. "Now, let's go to the tree!" He had Katie and Oliver stand underneath a leafy tree. "Katie, put your right hand on his shoulder. Oliver, take her left hand........... fantastic!" He took three more rolls of film.

After several more takes, they were finished and Katie sighed in relief. "I thought you said it wouldn't take long," she complained.

"I didn't think it would," Oliver answered. "He must have taken about 50 rolls of film. By the way, you look gorgeous."

"These shoes are killing me," Katie muttered.

20 minutes later, the two of them sat down with Ginny in a quiet office for their interview.

"By the way," Katie said, before they began. "Remind me to kill George. He stole my phone."

Ginny laughed. "OK," she said. "By the way, are you going to Fred's surprise party?"

"Of course," Katie said. "But if it's anything like Angie's party, I'm leaving early."

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Something that would make your mother cringe," Katie muttered.

"OK, let's begin," Ginny said. "I promise this isn't one of those super personal interviews that ask you all kinds of questions about who knows what."

"Thank god," Katie said. "I remember when I had to do one of those. The woman I was interviewing tried to hex me."

"OK, here we go," Ginny said. "Katie, you're 22, right?"

"Correct."

"Oliver, you're 23?"

"Correct."

"Katie, what motivated you to quit your job as a reporter and try quidditch?"

"Well, I was getting kind of tired of my job, no offense to the people at the Prophet," Katie said. "And Oliver found out that Eliza Trine was pregnant and he knew I didn't like my job anymore, so he got me to try out. I didn't think I'd make it."

"Well, you most certainly did," Ginny said. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since.............. well, back at Hogwarts," Katie replied. "Ol, was the quidditch captain."

Ginny smiled. "I remember seeing you guys up at 5 in the morning practicing."

Katie groaned. "Don't remind me," she mumbled.

"Oliver, what made you think Katie would be the one for the team?" Ginny asked.

Oliver shrugged. "Because she's good. I mean, Eliza was great too, but I really think Katie has a lot of potential."

"Katie, what do you think of the job so far?"

"I love it," Katie said. "When I was younger, I always wanted to play pro quidditch, but I didn't think I was good enough."

"On a bit more personal note, I promise it won't get much worse than this, when did you two meet again?" Ginny asked.

"When I had to interview Oliver for the Prophet," Katie replied.

"You never thought you'd be the one answering all these questions, did you?" Ginny asked.

"Definitely not," Katie said. "This is definitely a change."

"How long do you think you'll continue to play quidditch?"

"As long as I can," Katie said.

"Oliver, what about you?"

"Same here," Oliver said. "I wouldn't choose to do anything else."

"And, what about the scandal with Brooke Holden?" Ginny asked. "Sorry, my boss said to ask."

Katie and Oliver looked at each other. "Well," Katie said. "Basically, she said that she and Oliver were dating, almost engaged even, and that he paid William Puddlemere to have me put on the team. Luckily, Cho Chang overheard and proved that she was lying."

"Bitch," Ginny muttered under her breath, causing Katie and Oliver to laugh. "Does that affect anything between the two of you?"

"No," they both said in unison. "Not at all."

"Katie, what do you do in your spare time?" Ginny asked.

"Let me see," Oliver cut in. "Shop, shop, and oh, shop."

"Really funny," Katie muttered. "Actually, I just do whatever I feel like, and yes, I do like to go shopping."

"What're some of your favorite stores?" Ginny asked.

"Any place that has fabulous clothes that I can't afford," Katie answered.

"I think that goes for all of us," Ginny laughed.

"Can we please change the subject?" Oliver whined.

(I'm afraid that ended kind of suddenly. Sorry. Plus, I found this kind of boring. Ok, really boring. I'm beginning to lose time to write because softball is starting up again, first game's tonight, and homework is taking over. When will it end? Ok, I hope you're not thinking about suicide due to the lameness of this chapter and if you are, well, go get some help. Review! Oh, and congrats to all you Bush supporters.)


	13. Remind Me How To Fly

(Ah, the joys of being home sick. Actually, I feel dreadful. Anyway, I just woke up and am already bored as hell. I'm so sorry about that last chapter. I was stalling so I'd have more time to write this one. I'm still debating about a couple ideas that I have. Thanks for bearing with me here!)

Katie hopped on one foot to the door as she attempted to pull her shoe on the other. Yanking the door open, she yelped and fell forward.

"Whoa Katie!" Oliver exclaimed, grabbing her. "I didn't know you were that excited to see me!"

"I'm not," Katie said, causing him to scowl. She laughed and pulled her shoe on. "Come on we need to go! We're gonna be late! Angie said they'll be back at 7."

They apparated to Fred and Angelina's house and stumbled through the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Katie and Oliver both jumped. "No, no!" Katie yelled. "It's just us!"

Everybody groaned. "Not again!" someone muttered. "Where are they?"

Katie and Oliver ducked underneath a table and Katie's jaw dropped. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "Oh, wow!"

"Hey, Katie." Harry Potter smiled at her. "How've you been?"

"Great, just great!" Katie said. "Oh, look at you! You're so cute."

"Hey!" Oliver said. Katie laughed.

"You know what I mean," she said. "How's Ron?"

"I think he's hiding behind that chair," Harry said. "With Hermione."

Katie's eyes grew wide. "Are they?" Harry nodded. "Ooh yay!" Katie said. "They always looked perfect together, always fighting."

"Shh, they're coming!" someone whispered loudly.

The door swung open and Angelina flicked the lights on. "SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out, nearly giving Fred a heart attack.

* * *

"Katie, get over here!" Katie sighed and made her way across the room to Fred. 

"Yes, master?" she said, bowing. Fred hugged her.

"Go get me something to drink, slave," he ordered.

"Get your own damn drink," Katie said, causing him to laugh.

"Fine, be that way," Fred said. "It's only my birthday, it's not like I'm special or anything."

"Oh, believe me, you're not," Katie muttered.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Where's Wood?"

"Over there," Katie said, pointing. "Getting mauled by rabid fan girls."

"Shouldn't you be over there too?" Fred asked. Katie smacked him on the arm. "Ow! That wasn't nice!"

"Nobody said I was nice," Katie muttered.

"After all I've done for you," Fred muttered, pretending to look hurt.

"What, you mean torturing me to test your products?"

"Excuse me, but I think it's an honor," Fred said indignantly.

"Oh, yes," Katie muttered. "It really is."

"Hey!" They turned around as Oliver hurried toward them and threw his arms around Katie.

"Oh, hello Oliver!" Katie said. "How nice of you to join us. Done harassing young women?"

"Shut it. It's not funny," Oliver said.

"Oh, yes, it must be awful," Fred said. "Having women all over you."

"As least I didn't ask Tilly Frank out," Oliver muttered under his breath. Katie burst out laughing.

"Tilly Frank? Are you serious?"

"No, of course-"

"Yes," Oliver said. "I remember it perfectly. It was after a match one day. She turned him down."

"She turned you down?" Katie exclaimed. She was laughing so hard, she was wheezing.

"Shut up, I was dared to do it," Fred said.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Seriously, Lee Jordan dared me to," Fred said. "You think I wanted to go out with her? She was bigger than Hagrid!"

"So?" Katie asked.

"So, I didn't like her!" Fred exclaimed. "Besides, you're the one who dated that Tony bastard."

"I hated him," Oliver muttered.

"I thought he was quite sweet," Katie said. "Just a little..................dim."

"Dim doesn't even begin to explain it."

Katie laughed. "Okay, I guess you're right about that." Soft music began to play and Katie's eyes lit up. "C'mon, let's dance!" she said, grabbing Oliver's hand. She put her arms around his neck and smiled.

_It took some to realize the disaster hidden in your eyes._

_I know you're hurting from all the lies._

_But, I'll help you fight them._

_I'll keep your heart alive._

_I'm scarred and broken. Please help me breathe._

_My heart's torn open. Please hold on to me._

They danced quietly for a while until Katie said, "I'm moving out."

"You mean out of your place with Alicia?" Oliver asked. Katie nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I mean, when Alicia and George get married, I know they want to live there, but I also know Alicia never would ask me to just move out, so I'm going to do it on my own."

"So where are you going to live then?" Oliver asked.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I'll find a place, I guess."

"Oh." Silence fell between them as they continued to dance.

_Today, I fell from the lonely sky._

_But, you caught me._

_Remind me how to fly._

_My wings are torn, they need replaced._

_Hold on forever, keep me embraced._

"You can stay with me, if you want," Oliver said softly. Katie stared at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, that is................."

"Of course I'm sure," Oliver said. "I have a whole extra room that I don't even use."

Katie thought a moment. "Well, I guess I could," she said. "I mean, if you seriously want me to."

"I seriously do," Oliver said, kissing her.

_I know I seem to be insecure._

_Hold me higher, stop the hurt._

_A thousand nights, I have cried._

_A million tears, you have dried._

"Well, OK," Katie said. Oliver smiled and kissed her again.

"You know," he said. "Back at Hogwarts, I wanted to go out with you so bad."

"You did?" Katie asked, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Mmm hmm."

"Why didn't you ever ask me?"

"Because, I couldn't just walk up to you and say 'Hey, I like you. Wanna go out sometime?' I couldn't do that."

"Yes, you could," Katie said.

"But you always had a boyfriend," Oliver pointed out. "First, that David guy, and then that Tony guy."

"So?" Katie asked. "I would've gone out with you over them."

_Where's your shoulder?_

_I need it now._

_Where's your smile?_

_Replace my broken frown._

"But that would've been weird anyway," Oliver said.

"Why?"

"Because, I was your quidditch captain and I don't know, people thought quidditch was all I cared about."

"I didn't," Katie said. "Like, I remember the time you nearly smashed Marcus Flint's head in the wall because he was stalking me."

"Well, he deserved it," Oliver said. "Besides, you didn't like me anyway."

"Who says I didn't?"

"You didn't, did you?" Oliver asked.

_Today, I fell from the lonely sky._

_But, you caught me._

_Remind me how to fly._

_My wings are torn, they need replaced._

_Hold on forever, keep me embraced._

Katie shrugged. "For a while I did, but then I started dating, so I guess thought I didn't. I don't know, I didn't think it mattered that much anyway. Do you remember those love letters someone kept putting in your quidditch locker?"

Oliver nodded. "You mean, that was you?"

"No."

"Then, what-"

"Alicia and Angelina wrote them and tried to make it seem like it was me," Katie said.

"Oh."

_You saved me from falling faster._

_You saved me from complete disaster._

_My wings, they're, beginning to fly._

_Take me higher, towards the open sky._

Katie smiled softly. "But thanks for the rose you left in my bag in 6th year."

"How'd you know it was me?" Oliver asked, shocked.

"You're the only guy I know sweet enough to do that," Katie said. "No, actually, Angelina saw you." Oliver laughed. "But seriously, you should have just asked me out."

"I'll keep that in mind," Oliver said, kissing her.

_You held me when no one understood._

_You loved me like no one ever could._

_I, I fell from the lonely sky, but you caught me._

_Now, remind me how to fly._

"So," Katie said. "When can I move in?"

(The song in this chapter is called "Remind Me How to Fly" which is written and performed by my band, Explicit Content. I know, I know, gee that song really fits the band name............ Anyway, I hoped this was OK, review and let me know.)


	14. Moving In

Yay! I got my Oliver Wood T-shirt! If you want one, go to and order one! It's got a picture of Sean and says Oliver Wood with the HP logo. Yay! I love it sooooo much! Wow, I'm bored. Having the flu sucks. But I guess it's better than school.

Arin, this chapter is dedicated to you because the last line is yours.

_"We'll set our course and make it through. No matter how far I go, my heart remains with you. And, I'm not sure what I'm looking for, but it's clear to see, the purpose of my existence is laying here in front of me."-Matchbook Romance_

"Ouch, Fred! That was my foot!"

"Whoops, sorry," Fred apologized and picked the box up off of Katie's foot.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, followed by a string of curses as Oliver grabbed his hand. "Damn it, George!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Wood," George said, grinning sheepishly.

"Guys, I wanted you to help me move in," Katie said. "Not send us to St. Mungo's!" She tossed another box onto her bed. "That's the last of it. Now, I just have to unpack it all."

"Want us to help?" George offered.

"Oh, yes, that's all I need," Katie muttered. "For you to break all my stuff or transform it into obscene objects."

"Just trying to help," George said, pretending to look hurt.

"I think you've helped enough," Oliver muttered, still clutching his hand.

"Ooh, what're these?" Fred exclaimed, grabbing a handful of pictures from one of the boxes. "Oi! What're you doing in this one?" Katie grabbed it from him and looked at it. George snatched it from her hands and he and Oliver studied it. "Wow," George said. "Looks like our ladies are keeping something from us. You wanna tell us how long this has been going on?"

Katie grabbed it back from him and glared. "We were just messing around," she said. "It's nothing serious."

"Oh, really? It looks like you're posing for the cover of Play Wizard magazine." (A/N-I know, I know. Play Wizard? I'm so original.)

"We were just joking around," Katie said. "Now get out before I kill you."

"Ok, ok, we're going, we're going.........."

* * *

Katie fell onto the couch, a box of cookies in her hand and stuffed one in her mouth. "All finished unpacking?" Oliver asked.

"Mmm hmm," Katie mumbled. Oliver grabbed a cookie from the box. "Hey!" Katie exclaimed. "These are mine!"

"So?"

"So, keep your hands off!"

Oliver laughed and grabbed the box from her and held it above her head. Katie scrambled up, attempting to retrieve it from him. "Give it back!" she whined.

"Kiss me first."

"No!"

"Then no cookies for you."

Katie sat back on the couch, crossed her arms, and pouted. Suddenly, she grinned and pulled out her wand. "Accio animal crackers!" A bright red box soared through the air into her outstretched hands and she grinned triumphantly.

"No!" Oliver yelled. "Anything but the crackers!" Katie smirked and stuffed a handful into her mouth. "Ok, ok!" Oliver said, handing her the cookies. "You win. Just not my crackers!" Katie gave him the crackers and ate another cookie. "You're mean," Oliver mumbled. Katie shrugged.

"Live with it."

* * *

"Katie!"

Katie whipped around and caught the quaffle. She dodged a chaser and passed to Andrew, the new chaser.

"Oomf!" A bludger smacked Andrew in the stomach and he dropped the quaffle. Katie dove underneath him and caught it, passing it up to Sean. Sean flew forward and scored, giving Puddlemere a 40-10 lead. The keeper passed the quaffle to a chaser who took off. Katie took off after him, a bludger narrowly missing her head. The chaser passed the quaffle, but Andrew flew forward, intercepting it.

Emily took off in a dive, the Wimbleby Wasp Seeker following after her. She tumbled forward, off her broom, as everyone anxiously watched, and pulled herself up, holding the Snitch in the air.

Katie let out a nervous breath and landed, giving Andrew a high five. The cheering was deafening and she smiled. Suddenly, fans made their way onto the field, shoving covers of her latest magazine feature at her. She gratefully signed them and smiled before hurrying into the locker rooms.

"Great match, guys," Steve said as the team sat down on a bench. After they'd showered and dressed. "Andrew, great job. Oliver, how's that arm?"

"Fine."

"Good. Practice on Monday. Great job, everyone."

Oliver hugged Katie as she stood up. "Nice job," he said. "I guess cookies really do help."

"Yeah, well if you wouldn't eat them all," Katie mumbled, putting her hair up. "How is your arm, really?"

"It's fine," Oliver said, waving it in the air. "It's still attached to my body, so I'm taking that as a good sign."

They left the locker rooms, passing several reporters. Out of the crowd, a hand reached out and grabbed Katie's arm. "What the? Roger, what do you want now?"

"Nothing," Roger said. "I just wanted to say, good job."

"Oh, well thanks," Katie muttered coldly, turning back to Oliver, who was looking livid at Roger.

"Katie, wait!" Roger grabbed her hand.

"What, Roger?"

"Brooke and I broke up."

"So?"

"So, go out with me again."

"What are we, 13?" Katie exclaimed. "I'm not going to 'go out' with you!"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Katie glared at him.

"Katie, he doesn't care about you!" Roger exclaimed. Oliver stepped forward, and Katie grabbed his arm. It was quite an odd sight, with Roger holding onto Katie and Katie holding onto Oliver.

"And like you _do_ care about me?" Katie asked.

"Yes, yes I do," Roger said.

"Roger, you just don't get it, do you?" Katie said. "I'm over you. Completely 100 percent over you. I don't know why I ever loved you. I don't know what I was thinking. But, now I know that people like you will always be worthless jerks who come off as perfect nice guys, but end up ruining peoples' lives. Because that's what you almost did to me. You almost ruined my life. But you know what? Oliver is everything you'll never be. He treats me like I'm supposed to be treated. He tells me everything is going to be all right, not to quit whining. He makes me smile. He makes me happy, which is something you'll never do."

"But, Katie, I care about you!" Roger said.

"Well, you know what?" Katie asked, yanking her hand from his. "I don't care about you." She grabbed Oliver's hand and began to pull him away. She whipped around again and smirked at Roger. "Oh and one other thing," she said. "He's better in bed too."

(There you go! Wow, I've been writing all morning. I'm wasted. Well, you know what I mean. I really should write a chapter for "Walking" but, I'm so lazy. I did update "Through Our Eyes", though. Review!)


	15. Unexpected Arrival

(Another day at home from school with the flu. Oh, joy. At least all of your fabulous reviews made me feel better. They even made me feel good enough to pitch during our game Friday night. But, if I don't get better soon, I'm going to go crazy. I'm so damn bored with no one to talk to except my wiener dog. Yeesh. Ok, well this chapter doesn't have as much as a point either, but don't worry, there will be some drama coming up!)

_"The two of us, we dream like one, the two of us, the two of us. The two of us take breath like one, the two of us, the two of us."-Yellowcard_

"You're mean," Katie whined as they walked home from the café. "I can't believe you!"

"What?" Oliver said innocently. "She was bothering me!"

"But that doesn't mean you had to say that to her!" Katie exclaimed. "She was only an adoring fan girl."

"More like an annoying girl who has no life," Oliver said, taking her hand.

"You're such a jerk," Katie laughed. "Why did I ever agree to move in with you?"

"Because I'm good in bed, remember?"

Katie smiled. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Oliver!"

They turned around as an older couple waved at them. "Mum! Dad!" Oliver said. "What are you doing here?"

"Marian Thornview was having a party," Oliver's mom said. "Rather boring, if you ask me. Absolutely dreadful, in fact. Katie, how are you!"

Katie smiled. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Oh my, look at you!" Mrs. Wood said. "I haven't seen you in years! Oh, you look absolutely beautiful!"

Katie blushed. "Thank you," she said smiling.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Just out for dinner," Oliver replied.

"Well, we haven't heard from you in forever!" Mrs. Wood said. "You two really should come visit sometime!"

"We'll keep that in mind, Mum," Oliver said.

"Oliver, you really should be getting a haircut," Mrs. Wood said, inspecting her son. "It's getting a bit long."

"Mum, get off!"

"Yes, yes, well, we're planning on coming to the next match so we can see Katie play. The last time we saw you play was back at Hogwarts!"

"We really need to be going," Oliver lied, taking Katie's hand. "We have to meet.............. the Weasley twins."

"Oh, I see." Mrs. Wood hugged Katie and her son. "Have a nice time! We'll see you Tuesday!"

Oliver pulled Katie away and they quickly made their way down the street. "Hey, what's the rush?" Katie asked.

"Last time they met one of my girlfriends was back when I was in 7th year," Oliver said. "And they wouldn't leave her alone."

"But your mom is nice!" Katie said.

"Believe me," Oliver said. "She really gets annoying."

"OK," Katie laughed.

"But she was right," Oliver said. "You do look beautiful."

* * *

"Wake up!" Oliver groaned and rolled over. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" 

"What?" Oliver whined, pulling a sheet over his head.

"Wake up!" Katie yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Oliver mumbled.

"I'm bored."

Oliver sighed and opened his eyes to stare at her. "You mean, you woke me up at 7 on a Saturday to tell me you're bored?"

Katie shrugged innocently. "Yeah, I guess," she said.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, entertain me," Katie replied.

"How? And, are you wearing my boxers?"

Katie shrugged again. "I don't know, I guess so. Now, get up! I made breakfast."

"I'm not sure I trust to eat anything you made," Oliver said.

"It's not that bad!" Katie said. "Honestly."

"All right, all right," Oliver muttered, sitting up. "But if I die, I'm holding you responsible."

* * *

Katie emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. "Wub oob stob ubing my owuhl?" she demanded. 

"What?" Oliver asked with a laugh. Katie sighed and pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Will you stop using my towel?" she exclaimed. "You have your own!"

"But yours is better," Oliver said.

"They're pretty much the same!"

"So? Yours is still better."

Katie sighed and stormed back into the bathroom and emerged again, holding Oliver's towel. "Ok," she said. "Look. This is your towel." She held up the blue towel. "And this," she pointed at herself. "Is mine. Ok? Pink towel is mine, blue towel is yours. Comprende?!"

"Si." Katie threw the blue towel at him and stuck her tongue out before storming back into the bathroom just as the doorbell rang.

Oliver got up and pulled the door open. "Hi," he said, greeting the familiar looking blonde woman.

"Hello, Oliver," Elizabeth Bell said. "Is Katie here?"

(Ok, I know it's really short and a waste of time. Sorry! Next chapter will be coming up! Thanks and review!)


	16. Get A Life

Just a quick note, Elizabeth is Katie's sister, not mom or anything. Sorry for the confusion! And I'm in the hyper-I-feel-like-talking-and-never-shutting-up mood and I felt like saying hi to all the reviewers from the last chapter.

English-Foxlette-Ironically enough, I didn't realize that the whole towel thing was from your story. I mean, I did, but I didn't. I wrote it from my own experience, and then I uploaded and went through it for one last check, and while reading it, I thought 'Wait, this sounds familiar.' Then I thought, 'WHO wrote this? I know someone did.' Now I know. Yeesh, I'm dumb. Very, very dumb. I think it's because I ran into the wall and flipped over one of my friends, resulting in my other friend crashing on top of me today. Anyway, thanks for your wonderful reviews!

Luvin-it-I'd help you with your homework, but I suck in Spanish. Ok, so I'm getting an A, still, I doubt I'd be much help. Science sucks. I have to study for a test on electromagnetic waves. Yuck. Thanks for reviewing! Keep up your story! I love it!

Pia O' Leary-I hate the last chapter. Bear with me here, I'll get to the drama. Thanks so much for your reviews.

Mini Moose-I got my Oliver shirt at Hot Topic. Glad you like my story!

sumeR's Girl-But I wanna be a baboon! They're cool! Wow, I'm stoopid. Thanks for your fabbity-fab reviews!

Chenelle-May Roger die and go to hell. Well, I can't kill him off. You'll see why if you read my next story. Shh! You didn't hear that from me! Keep up your story. If they don't get together soon, I'm gonna go crazy!

Banana-princess93-Sorry about your spacebar. That really must suck. My eyes were watering by the time I got finished reading your review but many thanks!

Crying Pixie-I would kill to wear Oliver's boxers. I know! I'm going to steal them! I will go to Scotland and steal Sean Biggerstaff's boxers. Ooh baby! LoL I used to love the movie Mulan when I was younger. I think it was because of the whole "I'm an Asian chick and I kick ass" thing. Thanks for reviewing!

Leioa15-Sorry for confusing you, but Elizabeth is Katie's sister, not mummy. I guess I should have clarified that a bit more. Anyway, thanks for your reviews!

Kathy-Of course they still tease each other! What's a relationship without a little fun? Thanks for reviewing!

Lady of Masbolle- ::blushes:: Thanks so much!

Shadow-n-the-dark-I know, I know. Oliver, in a pink towel? Very interesting, I know. And I know exactly what you mean about missing school. I never would have that I, out of all people, would actually miss school. And yes, Elizabeth is Katie's sister. Thanks for your review!

FairyPrincessofBurkinaFas-No! Don't pop! You won't be able to read the rest of the story if you pop!

Doodleflip-No problem, there's stories where I haven't reviewed in I can't remember how long. Thanks so much!

ArtemisPotter-Sadly, Roger will not be dying in this story. He's done for. But, feel free to come up with your own scenario and kill him off. Well, you better not, actually, you'll see why in the far future if you continue reading my stories.

Aquitaineq-There indeed will be Elizabeth bashing!

And Arin, my favorite penguin, Gilmore Girls, Invader Zim, and MXC obsessed best friend-Since when am I your Korean whore? I thought I was your Korean bitch! Which is it? Help me! I'm clueless as to Through Our Eyes. I'm getting ideas for my new story, but I don't really wanna start it until it's done, along with Broken Glass. I know, I know, I'm such a dumbass. At least I'm not as dumb as Justin Maxi-pad Ringley. God, I can't believe he did that. Love ya byotch!

_"I said, I've gotta be honest. I've been waiting for you all of my life. For so long, I thought I was asylum bound, but just seeing you makes me think twice."-Dashboard Confessional_

Oliver knocked on the bathroom door. "Katie?" he called out.

"What?"

"Can you come out here for a second?" He heard her sigh and the bathroom door swung open as Katie emerged, still wrapped in her towel.

"You better have a good reason for th-" she stopped. "Liz!" she said. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Katie!" Elizabeth said, rushing forward and hugging her sister as Katie desperately fought to keep her towel up. "It's so awful! Drew and I broke up!" And she went into pathetic sobs, her make-up beginning to smear.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katie said, still clutching her towel. "He really seemed……………interesting."

"Well, the worst part of it is, he kicked me out!" Elizabeth sobbed. "And I had to quit since we worked together and that'd be so awkward! And, I can't go stay with Mom and Dad! They'll just say 'I told you so!' I don't have anywhere to go!"

Katie caught Oliver's eye and gave him a look. He nodded and Katie sighed. "You can stay with us," she said. "Until you find a place of your own."

Elizabeth squealed. "Thank you so much!" she said. "I knew you'd understand."

"Now, let go of me," Katie said. "My towel's about to fall." Elizabeth released her. "Oliver, will you make Liz a cup of tea while I get dressed?" Oliver nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Katie went back into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. "I suppose you can sleep in my room," she told Elizabeth. "I'll sleep on the couch." Elizabeth nodded and dragged her bag into Katie's room.

"I'm going to take a nap," she announced. And she shut then door behind her. Katie sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Oliver asked her.

She shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do?" she asked. "She's my sister. I may not be particularly fond of her, but she's my sister. You don't mind do you?"

Oliver shook his head. "No," he answered. "As long as she doesn't eat all my crackers."

"Liz is all about dieting," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "She won't even touch them."

"Well that makes one of you," Oliver teased.

"It's just…………. I don't know," Katie said. "I mean, she's dated guys and lived with them before, but she's never asked for my help. Why is she asking me now?"

Oliver shrugged. "Maybe she's just trying to be nice."

"Nice?" Katie repeated. "By showing up unexpectedly asking to live here?"

"Well, maybe she's trying to make up for lost time," Oliver suggested.

Katie sighed. "I guess," she mumbled.

"So then," Elizabeth sniffed. "He told me he didn't want to be with someone who doesn't care about him. How mean is that? I cared about him! I even gave him a birthday present!"

"You mean you never gave presents to your boyfriends on their birthday?" Katie asked, handing her a tissue.

Elizabeth stared at her. "Why would I?" she asked.

"Never mind," Katie said dully.

"But it was just so awful!" Elizabeth went on. "I loved him!"

"Well if he didn't love you, he's not worth it," Katie said. "You have to find someone who you can be with and know everything is right. You have to know you can trust them with your life and that there's nothing better in the world and nothing will become between you. Just because you're compatible doesn't mean you're in love. You have to know you are. Don't settle for the one you can live with, settle for the one you can't live without."

"What about you?" Elizabeth asked. "When Roger cheated on you and you broke up, were you upset?"

"More like relieved," Katie said. "I knew he was being………………. unreliable and I was glad to be rid of him."

The door opened and Oliver came in, carrying several bags. He pulled a box out of one and tossed it to Katie. "Yay!" she cheered. "Cookies!" She opened the box and stuffed some in her mouth. "So where do you think you'll work now?" she asked Elizabeth.

"My friend Jen said I could probably work in her shop," Elizabeth replied. "And then I'll get a place of my own." Oliver sat down next to Katie and took a cookie from her, resulting in her smacking him on the arm.

"Well, I have to get going," Elizabeth said. "I'm meeting Jen. Hey, would you mind if I went to dinner with you two?"

"No, it's OK," Katie said. "Just don't talk to the reporters."

"Katie?"

"Hnnnug?"

"Wake up."

"What is it, Ol?"

"You're falling asleep. Come on, get up." Oliver helped her up and led her to his room. "You sleep here," he said, helping her into bed.

"I'm fine on the couch," Katie mumbled. "Honestly."

"No you're not," Oliver said. "You'll cramp your neck. I'll sleep on the couch. You stay right here." He pulled the covers over Katie, who was almost asleep again.

"Oliver, wait," she mumbled. "Stay with me." Oliver nodded and lay down next to her and laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Katie, you're sleeping facedown," Oliver laughed. "How can you breathe?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "If I stop breathing, turn me over."

Oliver laughed. "Night, Katie."

"Night, Ol."

"Pancake?" Katie asked as Oliver entered the kitchen. Oliver nodded and Katie chucked a pancake at him. It flipped through the air and smacked him on the side of the head. She went into a fit of laughter as Oliver looked up, dazed and confused. He chucked it back at her and she ducked as it sailed past her. "A perfectly good pancake ruined," she said sadly. Elizabeth breezed into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said in a singsong voice. Katie rolled her eyes and levitated a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"What time is practice?" Oliver asked.

"Three," Katie responded. "Maybe if we play well, Steve will let us out early."

"Not if you steal Mike's broomstick again," Oliver said.

"He was bothering me!" Katie said simply.

"So you stole his broomstick?"

"Well, he started it!"

"You sound like a 3 year-old," Oliver laughed. Katie rolled her eyes and threw another pancake at him.

"So, Liz," Katie said. "What are you doing today?"

"Just hanging around," Elizabeth said lightly.

"I thought you were getting a new job," Katie said.

"Jen isn't sure if she can give me one," Elizabeth said.

"Well, there's plenty other places to get one," Katie told her as she smacked Oliver's hand away from her plate as he made a grab for her pancakes.

"I know, but I want a job that I can like," Elizabeth said. "Not everyone can play pro quidditch."

"You could work in the twins' shop," Katie suggested. Elizabeth snorted.

"Oh, right," she said sarcastically. "That's what I want to do for a living."

"I'm going to get dressed," Katie said, rolling her eyes. She got up from the table and disappeared down the hallway.

"So, Oliver," Elizabeth said, examining her nails. "You really like my sister."

"Well, I wouldn't be living with her if I didn't," Oliver said.

"You know, she was really serious with that Roger guy," Elizabeth said.

"I know."

"She still loved him long after they broke up."

"I know."

"She was practically obsessed with him."

"OK."

"They were totally good for each other until he cheated on her."

"OK, I know," Oliver said, getting up to clear his plate away. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, it's just, you know, she could still love him," Elizabeth suggested, getting up as well.

"I don't think so," Oliver said. "She seems pretty well over him."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth was now standing up against him.

"Yes, I'm sure," Oliver said, stepping away from her.

"Because you know, she could be using you."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well, you know. You're the only reason she got on the team and now, she's living with you."

"She has a lot of talent," Oliver told her. "She's a great Chaser."

"She could be using you for other things," Elizabeth suggested. "I mean, anyone who dates you automatically becomes famous." She leaned forward towards him and he backed away again.

"Get off," he snapped. "Katie-"

"Who cares about Katie?"

"I do!"

"Well, you shouldn't," Elizabeth snapped. "Katie doesn't deserve any of what she has."

"I don't?" Katie swept into the kitchen. "Get out," she snapped.

"But, Katie-"

"No, get out," Katie repeated again. "I really thought you wanted my help. Even though I didn't want to help you, I did, because you're my sister, and that's what sisters do-they help each other out. I thought you really were trying to do something right for once. But instead, you try to live with me and seduce my boyfriend! You're no sister. You've never done anything for me, and I'm sick of doing things for you, so get out."

Elizabeth huffed and stormed into Katie's room, returning with her bag. "Fine," she said as she reached the door. "But it's true. You don't deserve anything. You get everything, and I get nothing. You've got fame, fortune, a career, a boyfriend, you've got it all, Katherine, and what do I get? Nothing."

"That's because you don't try!" Katie said. "You let your boyfriends support you and when they dump you, you try to blame it all on them! You're 27 years old, Liz! Get a life! I found mine, why don't you find yours?"

"I DO have a life!" Elizabeth said.

"No you don't," Katie said. "You don't even know who you are."

"And you do?"

"I didn't for a while," Katie said. "I was lost with nothing to turn to, but I found it. I found myself. Why don't you do the same?"

"I've been doing fine!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Liz, you dated a stalker!"

"Only once! I didn't know better!"

"He was a STALKER, Liz! A stalker who collected women's knickers! Who knows what else he could've done to you!"

"Why do you care?!"

"The point is, you need to open your eyes," Katie said. "Open your eyes and find a life for yourself."

Elizabeth pulled the door open. "Fine," she snapped. "I'll go find a life of my own, but it won't include you!" And she slammed the door behind her.

(Wow. That certainly took long enough. I hope this didn't seem boring. I think it did, personally, but to each his own. Anyway, update will be ASAP and thanks for reading!)


	17. What Family?

The Princess Diaries 2 is SUCH a good movie. I'm such a sucker for cute love stories. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, everyone! Oh, and Chris Carrabba is so hot.

Chenelle-Yeah, I remember noticing the sister in your story had the same name. I don't even know why I came up with it, it just seemed like a suitable name. Speaking of, update soon! Please?!

Electra Black-So glad you loved it! Thanks so much!

ilovecaptainjacks-I love your story to pieces so update soon! I'm begging you! I have to know what happens now!

Lia06-I love your stories, they're great! Thanks so much!

Crying Pixie-Of course you can help kidnap Sean and his boxers. But if you keep him in your closet, I get to stay there too……….with the door locked. Ooook, anyway thanks so much for reviewing!

Shadownthedark-My sister would do the exact same thing. She'd take all my money and run away to buy ridiculously expensive clothes. Thanks for reviewing!

ArtemisPotter-I know, it seems everyone is out to get Katie. Don't worry there's just a tad bit more drama.

Banana-princess93-Thanks so much for reviewing!

Mello80- ::blushes:: I'll be sure to check out your story ASAP. Thanks for your fab review!

Doodleflip-Glad it wasn't boring. Thanks a bundle!

Lady of Masbolle-I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading.

Luvin-it- Yeck, school……….. Who needs it? It's my last day off for Thanksgiving break today and I only have about a week off for X-mas. What a rip……….. Update whenever you can and thanks so much for reviewing!

sumeR's Girl- ::sighs:: Oliver is just too sweet, I know. I guess that's why it's called FanFICTION. Anyway thanks so much for your reviews!

Pia O'Leary- Uber-bitch needs to die. I'd kill her off, but this is a love story, not a murder story. Maybe she can "accidentally" fall off a bridge. Thanks for reviewing!

English-Foxlette-I remember when I heard my sister talking smack about me……….it got pretty ugly. I also remember when my (now ex) boyfriend was walking around my house in my towel and my parents were just like, "What the-?" That got pretty ugly too. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story and thanks a ton for reviewing!

Leioa15-Wow, I guess we all have a towel obsession. You, me, English-Foxlette. But seriously, one of us should have Oliver be the one walking around in the towel. Now, wouldn't that be glorious? Maybe I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, update your story soon! I'm completely dying to know what's going on! Is Oliver not telling Katie something? He seems very………….I don't know what the word is……….. out of character? Well, update soon so I find out!

Arin-Will you please turn your damn cell on? Your sister's always online and I can never call you. 3 days until the My Chemical Romance concert! Woo-hoo! You know, they're playing in Glasgow, Scotland in January. Ooh, we should go and while we're there, hunt down Sean Biggerstaff. Imagine it…………Sean Biggerstaff AND Frank Lero! ::fans herself:: Oh, and that was so funny the other day! "I have a fetish for Scottish men who wear kilts. May I see up yours?" LLH. Anyway, see you tomorrow.

"And, we'll love again, and we'll laugh again. And, it's better off this way, so much better off this way."-My Chemical Romance

"Damn," Oliver muttered as the echo of the door slamming stopped. "Katie, are you OK?" Katie shook her head and he wrapped his arms around her.

"She's my sister," Katie said softly. "How can she do something like that?"

"I don't know." Oliver shook his head.

"What kind of horrible, cruel, bitch does that?" Katie asked. She pulled her head off of his shoulder and looked up at him. "Maybe she's right," she said softly. "Maybe I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do," Oliver said.

"But what have I done that's so great?" Katie asked. "Nothing, that's what."

"Just being who you are is great enough," Oliver told her. "Don't ever doubt that. You worked hard to get on the team."

"No I didn't!" Katie said. "I tried out and they gave me the position. It's as simple as that."

"Katie, being your captain for 3 years, I have every right to say that I've never seen you try as hard as you did," Oliver said. "You've been playing amazing and we're going to go to the World Cup."

"You're sure?"

Oliver kissed her. "I'm sure."

They were silent for a moment and Katie sighed. "She's going to go to my parents," she mumbled. "And she's going to come up with some story to make them sympathize her."

"They'll believe you," Oliver said. "How couldn't they? They know what she's like."

"Liz is very manipulative," Katie said. "She'll find a way to turn them against me. I've put up with it for years."

"They're your parents, Katie," Oliver said. "They have to believe you,"

"I just don't understand why people get jealous," Katie said. "I mean, why should anyone be jealous of anything? It's their own fault that they don't have what they want."

"Who wouldn't be?" Oliver asked her. "It's hard not to be jealous of someone who's perfect."

Katie sighed. "Sometimes you're too sweet for your own good."

* * *

"I'll be back in time for practice," Katie said, pulling her cloak on.

"I really don't think you should go," Oliver said. "Steve will understand."

Katie shook her head. "I've got to go," she said. "Puddlemere United is a team. I've got to practice with the team to be part of it." She kissed him quickly and left.

She sighed to herself and shoved her hands in her pockets, walking with her head bowed down and passed several shops and cafes where people were eating breakfast. As she finally reached her parents' house she sighed to herself, hesitating, before knocking on the door.

The door swung open and Mrs. Bell appeared. Her face fell as she saw Katie. "Katherine," she said. "Come in." Katie sighed again and stepped inside. Her hopes immediately were crushed as she saw Elizabeth sitting on the couch, crying with Mr. Bell trying to comfort her.

Elizabeth looked up. "You," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"You have no right to be mad at me!" Katie exclaimed. "You tried to steal my boyfriend!"

"You sound like a 13 year-old," Elizabeth snapped.

"Well, you're acting like one!" Katie shot back.

"Now, now," their father said firmly. "Katie, perhaps you should listen to what Elizabeth has to say."

"Why should I?" Katie yelled.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Elizabeth sobbed. "'He tried to kiss me and I told him that I could never do that you!"

"That's bullshit!" Katie screamed. "I was there! I stood there and watched you!"

"Now, why would Elizabeth do such a thing?" Mr. Bell asked. "She's your sister."

"No she isn't!" Katie yelled. "No real sister would do that!"

"I told you!" Elizabeth said. "_He_ tried to kiss _me_! He said he didn't want to be with you anymore."

"That's a lie!" Katie screamed, rushing at her. Her father stood and grabbed her arm.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. "The two of you are acting like children! I've heard enough! Now, Katherine, I think you should apologize to Elizabeth. You are making ridiculous assumptions."

"I'm making ridiculous assumptions?" Katie repeated. "_You're_ the one being unreasonable! Dad, can't you see what she's doing? She's trying to turn you against me. She said it herself-she's jealous of everything I have, just because I have a life." She turned to Elizabeth. "You think that just because your life is a waste, mine should be too. Well, I'm not letting you ruin it. It's already been torn apart once, I'm not letting it happen again!"

She turned back to her parents and shook her head. "I can't believe I ever called you my family," she whispered.

"We are your family," Mrs. Bell said.

"No," Katie said. "No, you're not. You don't have any clue what I've gone through. You don't have any clue how close to the edge I was. You don't know anything about me." She cast a glare at her sister before hurrying out the door, slamming it loudly behind her.

Katie walked down the street, letting her tears fall shamelessly. She checked her watch and made her way to the quidditch stadium. Practice had already started and she apologized to Steve before climbing onto her broom. "Bell, are you all right?" Mike asked her. Katie nodded quietly, looking away from him.

"Katie!" she looked up and saw Oliver waving at her from in front of the goalposts. She slowly flew towards him while hastily drying her tears. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked softly. She nodded, though her facial expression gave her away. Oliver held her tightly against him. "You need to go home," he told her. "You're not up for this."

"I'm fine, really," Katie said shakily.

"No you're not," Oliver said. "Look at you. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Katie said. Oliver sighed.

"Well, I'm still taking you home," he said.

"LOOK OUT!"

They both looked up, but it was too late. A loose bludger shot through the air and smacked Katie in the back of the head. Oliver watched in horror as she began to slip off her broomstick and fall. Diving forward, he pulled her onto his broomstick.

"Is she OK?" everyone asked as he landed.

"She needs to go to St. Mungo's," Oliver answered, already beginning to run in the direction of the hospital.

"Oliver, wait!" someone called after him. "You can't run all that way! It's too far!" But it didn't matter, Oliver was already en route.

(I know, I know, it was short. No worries! I've already begun to work on the next one. Thanks so much for reading and review!)


	18. Sisters

Thanks to those who reviewed!

_"You are my angel. Please don't be afraid. You are my saving grace, my heart's first aid."-MxPx_

Oliver ran through the vanishing glass that disguised the building that was St. Mungo's. Several Healers buzzed by him and he looked around frantically. He spotted the floor guide posted on the wall and quickly read it.

ARTIFACT INCIDENTS…………..…………Ground Floor

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES…………. First Floor

MAGICAL BUGS……………………………. Second Floor

POTION AND PLANT POISONING………..Third Floor

SPELL DAMAGE…………………………….Fourth Floor

VISITORS' TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP………Fifth Floor

"Where do I go?" Oliver asked himself. He spotted another sign which read _If you are unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why you are_ _here, our Welcome Witch will be pleased to help._ Oliver looked around. Instead of finding the Welcome Witch, he spotted a familiar face. "Alicia!" he hollered. "Alicia!" Alicia spun around, searching for the source of her name.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed. "Hey, what-oh my god! Katie!"

"Alicia, please help me," Oliver said. "She got hit on the head and she…………please help."

"OK," Alicia said. "Let's just calm down. Follow me." She led Oliver down a corridor, into a ward, and into a room. Oliver set Katie down on a bed. Another Healer entered the room, holding a clipboard. "Bludger to the head," Alicia told her. "Not serious, but unconscious. Better not use a revival potion, it might be too much." The other Healer nodded and left the room. "What exactly happened?" Alicia asked Oliver.

"We were flying and I was talking to her, and it just came out of nowhere and hit her on the back of the head. She started to fall so I grabbed her and-will she be all right?"

Alicia nodded. "She'll be fine," she said. "She's just got a nasty bump." Oliver nodded and collapsed into a chair.

"She's having a rough day," he mumbled. "Her sister, Elizabeth……………."

"Don't bother," Alicia said. "Knowing Elizabeth, it's probably nothing I want to know." Oliver nodded. "Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"Just don't break her heart."

"Why would I do that? I love her."

"I know," Alicia said. "That's just it. The last time she was in love, well, you know what happened. I just don't think she can handle it again."

"I know," Oliver said. "But don't worry. I love her, OK?"

Alicia smiled. "She's lucky to have you, Oliver."

Oliver smiled back at her and turned his gaze to Katie. "I love you," he whispered to her, pushing her hair that had fallen down out of her face. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much. Please wake up. If you wake up, I promise never to eat your cookies again. I love you."

* * *

Hours passed and Oliver was growing impatient. He was hungry and tired, but was determined for Katie to wake up. There had to be something he could do. "Oliver?" He looked up as Alicia reappeared. "Oliver, you really should go get something to eat, or at least get some rest," she told him. "I'll let you know as soon as she wakes up."

"I can't leave," Oliver protested. "I want to be with her."

Alicia sighed. "Could you at least do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you let her parents know she's here? I know they aren't getting along, and I think it'd be good if they at least knew."

Oliver looked up at her. That was it! The least he could do for Katie was fix things with her parents for her. He nodded and quickly stood. "Make sure you let me know if anything-"

"Don't worry, Oliver," Alicia said calmly. "I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Alicia." He kissed Katie on the forehead and hurried out the door.

"Oliver," Mrs. Bell said, surprised to see him as she opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Mrs. Bell," Oliver said quickly. "Don't be alarmed or anything, but Katie's in the hospital."

"What? What did you do to her?" Mrs. Bell yelled.

"Nothing! I-"

"Haven't you done enough to her?"

"Mrs. Bell, I-"

"Will she be OK?"

"If you'd just let me explain-"

"I said, will she be OK?"

"Yes! She'll be fine! She got hit by a bludger and-"

"Oh dear. Richard!"

Mr. Bell appeared in the doorway. "Oliver," he said bitterly.

"Sir, I-"

"Katie's been hurt!" Mrs. Bell interrupted.

"Is she all right?" Mr. Bell asked. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Oliver yelled loudly. "She got hit by a bludger. I thought you might like to know, unless you want to accuse her of lying again."

"The only one who's lying is you," Mr. Bell snapped. "Doing that to our daughters. Now, they won't even speak."

"That's because Elizabeth is lying to you!" Oliver yelled. "I would never do that to Katie! I-I love her. Elizabeth tried to kiss _me_. Katie saw it all and got upset. If anyone's lying, it's your other daughter."

"Neither of our daughters should have anything to do with you," Mrs. Bell said.

"Well I have everything to do with Katie," Oliver said. "But since you obviously don't care that she's hurt, I'll just leave." He turned and left Katie's parents standing in the doorway.

"Any sign of waking up?" Oliver asked Alicia as he hurried back into Katie's hospital room.

Alicia shook her head. "No. Are her parents OK?"

"I think they're perfectly fine," Oliver muttered bitterly. Alicia looked at him, confused and he sighed. "They're really pissed. I don't see how they can't realize that Elizabeth is lying to them. Can't they see how horrible she is to Katie?"

"Elizabeth has always been like that, as long as I can remember," Alicia said. "She's one of those sister's who has to be the best and has to have everything. For a while, everything was OK between them, but now that Katie's become famous and everything, Elizabeth's trying to sabotage it all."

"But why?" Oliver asked. "Why is she trying to take away all of Katie's happiness?"

"Exactly," Alicia said, causing Oliver to give her a confused look. "That's why she's doing it. Because Katie's happy. Before, she never was really happy with her life. I can't believe everything that happened with Roger. No wonder she was afraid to date anyone. And her job at the Prophet was suitable, but it wasn't something she loved. Now, look at her. When she smiles, you can just tell how happy she is. She's absolutely glowing. Well, not now, obviously, but you know what I mean. I've never seen her this happy before."

"But, it's Elizabeth's own fault if she's not happy," Oliver said.

"Don't you see, Oliver?" Alicia asked. "Elizabeth desperately wants a life like Katie's now. She's never been this horrible to Katie, because Katie's life wasn't very glamorous. Now, Katie's happy and Elizabeth can see that and she wants a great life as well. Now that Katie's found her place, she wants her own too. And that's exactly why she tried to get to you. She realized that until you came along, Katie's life wasn't much. And now that Katie has you, she's got one of the greatest lives imaginable."

"But Elizabeth can find someone actually worth dating," Oliver said. "I mean, if she loses her bitchy side."

"I know," Alicia agreed. "She's the only one who doesn't realize it." The sound of Katie shifting around made them both jump and quickly jerk their heads toward the bed. Katie inhaled sharply and her eyes shot open.

"Katie," Oliver breathed, taking her hand.

"Am I dead?" Katie mumbled. Oliver laughed.

"No, you're very much alive," he said. "You just had a slight accident."

"Katie, can you hear me all right?" Alicia asked.

"Hey, Licia," Katie mumbled. "Yes, I can hear you."

"Are you experiencing any pain?"

"Besides my throbbing headache? No."

"Ok, I'll get you some potion for your head," Alicia said, exiting the room.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked softly.

"Like I've been trampled by a damn Hippogriff," Katie muttered dully. Oliver smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Would you feel better with a box of cookies?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I just want to go home," she said. He nodded as Alicia returned and handed her some potion.

"Better?" Oliver asked. She nodded.

"Can I leave?" she asked.

Alicia laughed. "Sorry, Kate," she said. "Not after a bludger accident. You'll have to stay overnight."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8," Alicia replied. "Do you want some sleeping potion?"

"No," Katie replied, shaking her head. "Not yet, at least."

"OK, I have to go check on a couple other people," Alicia said. "Oliver, you'll have to be out of here by ten. I'll be back in a while."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Oliver asked as Alicia left.

"Yeah, you can get me out of here," Katie said.

"Sorry," Oliver laughed. "That wouldn't be safe."

"Jerk," Katie muttered. Oliver smiled.

"You'll be out of here tomorrow," he told her. "Then we can go home."

"Katie!"

They both looked towards the door as Fred, George, and Angelina made their way into the room. "Who let you guys in here?" Katie whined. "I'll have to have a word with the people at the front desk."

"Licia told us what happened," Angelina said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Katie replied.

"Aw, cheer up Katie!" Fred said. "Do you want us to go get some booze?"

"I highly doubt it's a good idea to bring booze into a hospital," Angelina said, disapprovingly.

"I'm sure Alicia can pull it off," Fred said. "Come on, George, pull some strings with her."

"She'd kick my arse," George said. "Wood, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Weasley," Oliver replied. "But I'll feel better when Katie gets out of here."

"Licia told us about how you ran all that way," George said. "You know, that's not healthy."

"Dearest brother, have you forgotten that Ollie is a pro quidditch player?" Fred asked. "He can do whatever he wishes."

"I suppose you're right," George said. "And we all know that he'd do-"

"Simply anything-"

"-For his dearest Katie."

"Will you two stop finishing each other's sentences?" Angelina snapped. "Why must I be stuck with the two of you?"

"Because-" George started.

"-You married me," Fred finished.

"And don't I regret it," Angelina sighed.

"Oh, now-"

"-We know-"

"-You don't-"

"-Mean that."

Angelina rolled her eyes. There was a loud knock on the door. It cracked open and Mrs. Bell appeared. "Are we interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Oh, ah, no," George said. "We'll just be going."

"We'll sneak in the booze later," Fred whispered, winking at Katie. They left, leaving the room deathly quiet.

"Stay here," Katie whispered, grabbing Oliver's arm as he moved to leave too. Mr. and Mrs. Bell stepped into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Bell asked.

"Just fine," Katie answered stiffly, still clutching Oliver's arm.

"We really need to talk," Mrs. Bell started.

"About what?" Katie snapped. "About how you won't believe your own daughter?"

"Katie, just listen-"

"No, you listen, Mom," Katie said. "I've spent my entire life putting up with Elizabeth. I've let her manipulate the two of you into turning against me. I've let her get her own way ever since I was a child. But, I'm 22 years-old now and I'm no longer going to put up with it. I've grown up now and have a life of my own."

"Katherine, first of all, we owe you an apology," Mrs. Bell said. "After Oliver came to see us, we realized that maybe you were right and that Liz was the one that was lying." Katie looked at Oliver who merely shrugged. "And now that I think about it, it does seem Elizabeth's the one who always seemed to have her way. And, she has had a lot of boyfriends that didn't turn out and hasn't been able to keep the same job for over a year."

"Oh, you're just realizing that now?" Katie muttered sarcastically.

"Look, Katie, we're sorry. We love you very much. We told Elizabeth that she's not to bother with us until she can establish a life for herself."

"So you think she's actually going to?"

"Yes, I am."

Everyone looked up as Elizabeth strode into the room. "Oh great," Katie muttered under her breath.

"Katie, I really do owe you an apology," Elizabeth said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But, you were right, I was just so jealous. I mean, look at you. You're smart, beautiful, famous."

"Yeah, sure," Katie muttered.

"I'm being serious," Elizabeth said. "I got so jealous. You're my little sister and I got mad because you're younger, but you have a life. You've got a real job, a real boyfriend, I mean, I've never even been in love now that I think about it. It just seemed like you had everything, and I wanted that too. I wanted to have everything."

"Well since I have everything, you could've asked and I would have given you some," Katie muttered sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Elizabeth said. "I just wanted to be the one with the great life."

"You can have a great life," Katie said. "You just have to try a little, Liz."

"I know," Elizabeth said. "That's why I've got a job at the Ministry. Mom put a word in for me." Katie smiled.

"That's great," she said.

"And, Oliver, I owe you an apology too," Elizabeth said. "I acted like a dirty little slut which truthfully, isn't me. I'm really sorry, but I'm really glad to see how faithful you are to my sister."She turned to Katie. "Katie, I'm your older sister, but I haven't acted like it at all. Starting now, things are going to be different. I'm going to act like a real sister to you." She smiled and hugged Katie. "And get well soon. God, your hair looks awful. I'm going to get you a brush." Katie laughed.

"Thanks," she said. "Really, thanks."

"You're my sister," Elizabeth said. "I love you and I'm supposed to act like one too."

(Wow, my fingers are cramped. How was it? And for those of you who are pessimists, don't worry, Elizabeth really is being apologetic. I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP. Thanks and review!)


	19. Angelina's Announcement

::sigh:: I honestly have no idea what I'd do without fanfiction and all of the wonderful reviewers that come with it. There may be a lack of updates or there may not, depending on whether things get sorted out in my dysfunctional family (i.e. my so-called "mother" is attempting to ruin any chances I have at getting a scholarship by not letting me play for a softball team that plays in all kinds of nationwide leagues and games and snowboarding season is starting up here.) But Arin, don't worry, we'll still run away to California and then to Tokyo so we can be on MXC. OK, I'm done ranting about useless problems.

Air to the N-OK, yeah, this has got to be one of the weirdest days in all of OS history. I mean, Mr. White pretty much just plain admitted he was gay. Are you sure he wasn't just joking? I mean, even if he is gay, at least he has good taste in men, considering Chris Carrabba is THE HOTTEST in all of emo music history, along with Adam Lazzara. But still, that's just weird of Mr. White calling him that. Now, if he had called someone like Sean Biggerstaff hot, I'd understand a bit more, though Sean is a close tie with Chris.

Crying Pixie-Kilts, chocolate syrup, AND handcuffs…………it's already been done! ::laughs manically:: Don't I wish. Hope you did better on your math test than I did on my science test. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Lady of Masbolle-You're so nice! And no, she isn't that bad of an egg. Actually, I don't like eggs, but that's not the point. Thanks a ton!

Lia06-I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I was a little unsure about it because it seemed all jumbled up. Thanks!

Doodleflip-The world needs more Freds and Georges, doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

Pia O'Leary-Don't we all love Oliver to pieces? Yes, it is kind of sad to see the end of uber-bitch. But if you liked uber-bitch, you can have my sister. She's an Elizabeth clone. Thanks so much!

TooSweet4Words-Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad you like it! Is this update quick enough? Thanks for your review.

English-Foxlette-I know, I know, all she got was a bloody headache? I was a bit doubtful about it too, but I've only been hit on the head and knocked unconscious once and that experience was a bit messed up. That's what I get for being stupid, I guess. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!

Mello80-Sean Biggerstaff doesn't just rule, he…………well I can't think of another word. But he's amazingly hot, wonderful, sexy, and every other good adjective there is. Thanks for reviewing and may Sean Biggerstaff always keep us motivated to read and write fanfiction.

Shadownthedark-No, I can't say I've ever tried typing when it's 7 degrees out. And if my brother ever opened the window when it was that cold, he would not be having children in this lifetime. As for my fingers, I think I have some kind of disease where they suddenly lock up and feel numb and weird-ish. Then again, maybe I just have some kind of deformity, considering I just found out I have scoliosis. Ok, that wasn't important, but thanks for reviewing!

Artemis-Potter-Too right, what WILL happen to Mr. Wood and Ms. Bell? Well, I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end, but there will be some things to read in the near future. The last chapter will probably be coming up soon. Thanks so much for reviewing!

ShadowStar21-Yep, she said sorry. I wish my sister would do that. Yeah right, not in this lifetime. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Leioa15-Ooh, ooh, oooooohhh! Update the next chappie right now! I DEMAND YOU TO! By the way, WHO is going to die? It's not Oliver, is it? Pshh, you wouldn't be that mean, would you? Is it Katie's dad? That would be my first guess, but I'm horrible at guessing. Well then, I'm thinking either Katie and Oliver will end up getting in a big fight because Oliver will want to help Katie when the person dies and make her feel better but she'll be all "Leave me alone!" and he'll be all "Fine!" or Oliver will be sweet and understanding and everything is rainbows and butterflies. I'd prefer the second guess, but whatever tickles your pickle. Anywho, I can't wait for the next chapter so update it soon and thanks for reviewing!

Snerfshoe-Woo new reviewer! You're bowing to me? Wow, I'm honored. I'm so glad you like this. Thanks for reviewing!

xThe Ravenx-I'm glad you think it's awesomful. Thanks for reviewing!

Kathy-I was a little unsure if the whole thing with her parents suddenly apologizing seemed fake. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks!

Over a page of reviews. Madness, I tell you.

_"If I had one wish, this is what it would be, I'd ask you to spend all your time with me, that we'd be together forver."-The Ataris_

Katie woke up early the next morning to a loud commotion outside her door. She could hear voices shouting and people up against the door. The door opened and Alicia slipped in, slamming and locking it behind her. "You just have to be famous," she sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Katie replied as more shouts came from the other side of the door. "Is that all the press?"

Alicia nodded. "We're getting it taken care of. Don't worry." Suddenly, there were several screams as the shouting got louder. Someone began banging rapidly on the door.

"Let me in, it's me!" a familiar voice called.

Alicia hurried over to the door. Oliver scrambled in and slammed it behind himself. "They're insane, I tell you!" he said. "Katie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Katie replied as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Can I leave yet?"

"We just have to make sure you really are fine," Alicia told her. "We've already checked for any mental conditions. It's nothing worse than what you already have."

Katie opened her mouth to make a comeback, but a deep voice began yelling from the other side of the door, telling the reporters to leave. The door opened and a large man appeared. "Press is all gone, Miss," he said. "Though the Puddlemere United quidditch team is waiting outside. Shall I send them in?"

"Of course," Katie said smiling.

"Very well." The man disappeared and a moment later, the team appeared.

"Katie! How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Fine," Katie said. "I've only been asked a hundred times."

"Do you think you can play in tomorrow's match?" Steve asked. "Because you know I can pull a reserve. I don't want you playing if you're not up to it."

"I'm up to it!" Katie said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure."

"Well, all right," Steve said. "But it you don't feel up to it, tell me."

"I'll be fine," Katie said. "I promise."

"All right Katie," Alicia said. "You're free to go." Katie cheered and leapt out of bed. "Here," Alicia said, handing her a stack of papers. "Take these when you check out."

After cleaning herself up, Katie met Oliver at the front desk to check out. "Here Miss," the receptionist witch said, handing Katie a copy of the Daily Prophet. "You might want to see this." Katie sighed as she watched herself score a goal in the picture that went along with the article featuring her accident.

"Nice swerve," Oliver commented.

"Let's just get out of here," Katie said, tossing the paper into a nearby trash can.

"Miss Bell, Miss Bell!" Several cameras flashed as they stepped through the vanishing glass. "Miss Bell, how are you feeling?"

"Miss Bell-"

"Will you be playing in tomorrow's match?"

"How do you feel about all this trauma?"

"Are you really resigning from your position?"

"Are the rumors true about your pregnancy?"

Katie sighed and shook her head. "Now I know why everybody used to hate me," she mumbled. They pushed their way through the crowd and made their way home.

Katie leaped over the back of the couch next to Oliver and sighed. "I'm bored," she complained.

"You just got home."

"But I'm bored." She leaned against him. "Do you really think Liz meant what she said?"

"I don't know," Oliver replied. "She seemed to, but you know her better than I do."

"Well, Mom told me she really did get the job at the ministry," Katie told him. "And Liz told me the guy mentoring her is to die for, not to mention single."

"She doesn't waste any time, does she?"

"Nope."

"You're sure you're up for playing tomorrow?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mother," she said. "I told you, I'm fine."

"OK, OK," Oliver sighed.

"Oh, and what was the man who lives next door going on about?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, he just started gabbing on about something. He mentioned something about his daughter."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Uh-oh," he muttered.

"Oliver, what did you do to his daughter?"

"Well, see she was standing on their front steps and-"

"Oliver, what the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I mean, well, nothing serious."

"Obviously, it was something or he wouldn't have started cussing me out," Katie said.

"All I did was give her candy."

Katie sighed. "Oliver, you do NOT give innocent children candy."

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"Think about it," Katie said. "These days, anything any stranger gives you could kill you in an instant."

"Well, the twins gave it to me and I didn't want it so-"

"The twins gave it to you?!"

"Yes, but-"

"Ol, you gave an innocent 5 year-old girl a piece of candy that Fred and George Weasley, owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, gave you?"

"…………….Yes."

"You're hopeless," Katie muttered.

"But you love me, right?"

"Yes, sometimes I wonder why, but yes."

"Wanna piece of candy?"

"Great job, everyone!" Steve said as the team filed out of the showers. "Fabulous! Best match all season! Mike, how's your neck?"

"Fine."

"Fabulous! Great game. See you all at practice!"

"Hey Bell! Wood!" a voice shouted as Oliver made his way out of the locker rooms, Katie on his back.

"Angie!" Katie exclaimed, waving at Angelina and Fred.

"Great game! Loved that fake out play with the reverse pass," Angelina said as Katie climbed off of Oliver's back. "How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Katie replied. "Hey, why don't you guys come with us? We're going to the Leaky Cauldron."

Angelina and Fred exchanged glances. "All right," Angelina said. "Sure."

"OK, guess what," she said as they sat down at a table.

"Um, hang on," Katie said. "Um, you got a new pair of shoes?"

Angelina sighed. "No, I wish."

"Um………….. Your brother tried to do the tango again?"

"No, thank god."

"Then I don't know."

"I'm pregnant."

Katie's jaw dropped as Angelina giggled. "No way!" she exclaimed. She gasped and hugged her. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god……………………..oh my god Angie!" They'd started to attract quite a large audience as people turned to stare at the two squealing women. "Do you know what this means?"

"No, what?"

"Our first baby!"

Angelina cheered and they giggled. "Wait," Oliver said. "_Your_ first baby? What about Fred?"

"Yeah, what about me?"

The girls rolled their eyes. "We mean, she's the first out of us women to have a baby," Katie explained. "We get to shop for baby clothes-"

"And baby blankets-"

"And you get to redecorate a room-"

"And buy a crib-"

"This is awesome! Oh, what if you had twins?"

"Oh, no!" Angelina exclaimed. "No way. We don't need Fred and George junior."

"Good point. But wouldn't that be weird? Oh who cares, this is so cool!"

"This is going to be a long night," Fred muttered.

There you have it, I hope you're not asleep right now. Life is madness, I tell you. I hate school. I hate work. I hate guys. But I don't hate my reviewers. Oh, and I don't hate Sean Biggerstaff (How could I?) Anyway, I think the next chapter will be the last unless I, or one of you, has some kind of idea that I can add. However, there will be an epilogue and it will be THE chapter. Oh, come on, you know what I'm talking about, right? The chapter where Oliver…………………..……… goes streaking? (Ah, don't we all wish.) Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Next update will be ASAP, meaning I have no idea when.


	20. The End, Or Is It?

You guys all rule! And yes, I understand how much you want Oliver to go streaking…………. Well, read on. Anyway, this is it. The last one, the end, the goodbye, so long farewell. I must say I am extremely sad to be ending this. I'm really proud of this story and it probably is my best yet, in my opinion. I never would have been able to continue this without the motivation from all of you and I can't say how thankful I am. I still can't believe all of the fabulous feedback I got! Ok, enough with the mushy crap. So, without further ado, I give you the last chapter of Remind Me How To Fly.

_"On my way to a better life, one with you. This is something I've always wanted to do. I'll fly free, if I fall, I know you're there to catch me."_

"I can't believe it," Katie said as she and Oliver walked home. "Angie's pregnant."

"Maybe it will make Fred mature a little," Oliver said.

"Yeah right," Katie laughed. "Fred Weasley, mature? But you know, it does seem as if everyone has grown up a bit. I mean, Fred and Angie are married and are going to have a baby, Alicia and George are engaged, it just seems like everything has settled into place." A silence settled between them and she sighed. "I don't want to be old."

"You're not old," Oliver laughed, taking her hand.

"Well, I'm going to be soon."

"Katie, you're only 22," Oliver reminded her. "I would hardly consider that old. And besides, even when you are old, you'll still be beautiful."

"So I'll be a beautiful old woman?"

"Yes, but you won't be old for a while. So for now, you're a beautiful young woman."

"Yay," Katie said, hugging him.

As they continued to walk home with light conversation, fluffy white snowflakes softly began to fall. Katie gasped and stopped walking, catching them in her hand. "It's so pretty," she said softly.

"Not nearly as pretty as you," Oliver whispered. Katie laughed and began catching the snowflakes on her tongue. "You know how they say no two snowflakes are ever alike?" Oliver asked her.

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, I think the same thing goes for people too. I mean, I know that everybody's different, but I never really actually thought about it," he told her. "But I know that there's absolutely no one like you in the world." He smiled and kissed her. "Because, you are amazing."

"You're just saying that because I let you eat my cookies."

"Maybe," Oliver laughed. "Maybe."

"Hey!" Katie suddenly exclaimed. "Let's race back home."

"Race?"

"Yeah, it's only about half a block away. Loser goes streaking."

"Streaking?!"

Katie smiled mischievously. "C'mon, Ol, you know you'll probably win so why don't you seize the opportunity?"

"I'm not turning your offer down," Oliver grinning.

"Good," Katie said. She pushed him aside and took off running. Needless to say, she won, much to Oliver's dismay.

* * *

"Look at this!" Angelina gasped. "It's adorable! Oh, we have to get it!" She showed Katie a pink baby blanket and then hurried off to find Fred, who was looking nauseous. 

"Why is everything in this store pink or baby blue?" he muttered to Oliver, who shrugged. "Wait, why did we have to come anyway? These women are lunatics."

"Angie, look at this!" Alicia squealed, holding up a small blue outfit. "No wait, look at this! Ooh, look at these little shoes!"

"Alicia," George whined. "Can we leave?"

"No!"

"Katie," Oliver whined. "Can we leave?"

"No!"

The men sighed. "Why must we be attracted to them?" George complained.

"I don't know," Fred sighed. "Speaking of, how are things between you and Miss Bell, Wood?"

"Fine," Oliver replied.

"Fine meaning, fine, or fine meaning, absolutely brilliant, she's amazing in bed, and I'm going to propose to her."

Oliver looked up quickly and gave him a sharp look. "Who told you that?" he asked, dropping his voice.

Fred shrugged, grinning slyly. "We have our ways, don't we dearest brother?" George nodded.

"You won't say anything, will you?" Oliver begged.

"What kind of people do you think we are?" Fred asked in a false hurt tone. "But here's a little advice, avoid the traditional "take her out to dinner and ask her there" thing. Angie and I saw a poor bloke do it and get turned down because his lady claimed she wanted a 'real' proposal."

"Don't worry," Oliver assured. "I already know how I'm going to ask her."

"How?"

"Like I'd tell you?" Oliver shook his head. "You'll have to find out later. No doubt Katie will end up telling Angelina and Alicia, who will go on and on about it to the two of you."

"Fine, keep us in suspense," George said dramatically. "After all we've done for you."

"You mean torturing me for 3 years straight while all I was trying to do was win Gryffindor the quidditch cup?"

"We were only doing it for your own good," Fred said. "We were trying to toughen you up."

"I didn't need 'toughened up.'"

"Well, we figured it'd do you some good," George said. "But, we realized it only made you worse. I remember that time we practiced until 3 in the morning and you got us all up at 6 the next day."

"Remember Katie and Angie each threw tantrums and chased you around the pitch, trying to beat you with their broomsticks?"

"How could I forget?" Oliver asked. "Angelina gave me a black eye and Katie tackled me, nearly breaking my ankle."

"Hey, Fred!" Angelina's voice called from across the shop. "What about this?"

"Yeah, sure, it's fine," Fred said distractedly.

"How much longer is this going to go on?" George complained.

"Hey, why don't we go hang out in the shop?" Fred suggested. "We still have the back shelves to stock anyway."

"What do you say, Wood?"

Oliver sighed. "Anything's better than this," he said. They turned around to see the women squealing over another blanket and slipped out of the shop.

"So Angie," Katie said, eyeing a small blue suit. "Have any names picked out?"

Angelina shook her head. "We don't even know if it's a boy or girl," she said.

"Or both," Alicia added.

"Yes, or both," Angelina agreed. "But seriously, can we stop talking about me?"

Katie and Alicia's jaws dropped. "Am I hearing her right?" Alicia asked Katie. "Did she just say she doesn't want to talk about herself?"

"Yeah," Katie said. "Angelina Weasley, the most conceited woman we know."

"Shut up," Angelina said, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, Katie, how are things really going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe between you and a certain sexy Puddlemere United Keeper?"

"Fine," Katie said, trying to sound simple.

"It doesn't look fine," Alicia said, sharing a smile with Angelina. "It looks more than fine."

"Well, let me see," Katie said. "I'm Chaser for the Puddlemere United pro-quidditch team, my once bitch of a sister is actually being nice to me, I'm making tons of money that I don't even need, oh, and I'm completely in love with my boyfriend. Yeah, things are all right."

"Hey!" Angelina said. "Where'd they go?"

* * *

Oliver lay in bed, almost half asleep, when the door creaked open and a figure clad in bright blue blankets moved through the dark and stood next to his bed. "No!" Oliver shouted. "No! It's going to rape me!" 

Katie threw the blanket off and laughed. "Don't you wish?" She jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself. "I can't sleep," she said.

"Why not?"

"Too much coffee."

"Figures."

"I even tried counting quaffles. It didn't work."

"Ah, what a shame."

A silence settled between them and Katie cuddled up against him. "Angie and Fred are going to be great parents," she said. "And Alicia and George are going to be really happy."

"Not nearly as happy as I am," Oliver said.

Katie smiled. "I love you."

Oliver grinned and kissed her. "I love you too."

There you go. The final chapter. Was it good? OK, OK, I know it didn't exactly end with a bang, but don't worry, the epilogue will be arriving shortly. And yes, it will be the chapter that you all have been dying for. OK, once again, thank you SO MUCH to anyone and everyone who read and reviewed. You guys all are awesome! I'm so sad to be finishing this, but ::insert drumroll:: there will be a sequel! ::insert your gasps and noises of excitement here:: It won't exactly be Katie and Oliver, but they will be making plenty of appearances. It actually, will be about their son. (Mello80-I swear you read my mind when you guessed that was what I was gonna do.) OK, I'll make you a deal: you review and I'll give you the summary. How's that sound? OK, here goes:

_Andrew Wood, Katie and Oliver's son, is about to enter his 4th year at Hogwarts. Then he meets the new girl-pretty, popular, and perfect Jenna Davies. But, what about his best friend, Anna Weasley? Hate, lies, secrets, deceit—falling in love is tough._

Also, after I finally, eventually finish Walking on Broken Glass, look for another Katie/Oliver post-Hogwarts fic. It won't be as simple as this one and will have just a tad more angst. It'll be up as soon as everything else settles down.

The epilogue will be making an appearance soon, so make sure you check it out. After all, it's pretty much the real ending. And for about the 3rd time, thanks SO MUCH to everyone who supported this story.

Hugs, anarchy, and a chocolate-covered Oliver,

Stephanie


	21. Epilogue

Ok, this chapter/epilogue is short, sweet, and to the point. I'm sorry if you wanted to see Alicia and George get married and Angelina have the baby, but I just didn't feel like that was the ending I wanted. If you want, come up with your own happy ending. I hope this will do. Thanks a ton to everyone who read this story, and don't forget to look for the sequel!

The doorbell rang and Katie jumped up to answer it. "Happy Christmas!" her two best friends shouted as they threw themselves on her.

"Oof! Get off me!" she yelled. "It's not Christmas 'til tomorrow!"

"Yes, but we decided we couldn't wait," Angelina said as the twins stumbled through the door, staggering under the weight of packages and boxes.

"Thanks for the help, ladies," George groaned.

"Now, Oliver already told us you have a date," Fred said. "But we'll leave eventually. We would have come tomorrow, but we've got to go home to the Burrow tomorrow. And then Angie and I are going out."

"And I'm going to visit my dad," Alicia added.

Oliver appeared from the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oi!" Fred exclaimed as Alicia giggled. "Wood, put some clothes on."

"Ol, I told you, you could go streaking some other time," Katie laughed.

"I'm not streaking, I'm in a towel," Oliver said indignantly. "And what are you all doing here? Christmas isn't until tomorrow. I told you-"

"We know, we know. But, we couldn't wait," Angelina said. "Now go put some clothes on before I start having second thoughts about marrying Fred."

"You better not," Fred growled.

Oliver sighed and disappeared back down the hallway. "Streaking?" George asked. Katie smiled.

"You don't want to know."

"Ohh, it's so cute!" Angelina squealed, unwrapping a baby suit. Fred cleared his throat and she looked up at him. "Oh! Right. OK, you guys, guess what?"

"What?"

Angelina grinned. "I'm having twins." Katie screamed, Alicia gasped, and George let out a whoop.

"We're having twins!" Katie exclaimed. "Yay!"

"Well, that's it," Fred said. "We better get going."

"But Fred-" Alicia started.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Katie and Oliver have plans. We better leave." He and George gathered their things, clapped Oliver on the back, and ushered Alicia and Angelina towards the door.

"What was that all about?" Katie wondered aloud as the door shut behind them.

"No idea," Oliver replied. "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

"How much farther," Katie asked.

"Just a little more," Oliver replied. "Keep your eyes closed. Careful, don't fall. We're going up a flight of stairs."

"What? Oliver, I'm going to fall and break my neck!"

"Keep your eyes closed," Oliver repeated. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the top. "There," he said, putting her down. "Just a few more steps this way." He took her hand and led her along, then turned her around facing the right direction. "OK, open them."

Katie opened her eyes and looked around. "It's dark," she said. "Are we in the quidditch stadium? Why are we in the stands?"

"Shh." Oliver put a finger to her lips and pulled out his wand. He gave it a little flick and Katie gasped. Hundreds of tiny candles illuminated themselves, all lined up spelling out the words, _I LOVE YOU_, on the field below them.

"Wow," Katie breathed. "What's all this for?"

"Because I love you," Oliver replied. "Do you need a better reason?" Katie shook her head and smiled. "One more thing," Oliver said, taking her hand. He opened it up and placed several deep red rose petals in her palm. "Do you know what a red rose represents?"

"Love," Katie replied in a slightly confused tone.

Oliver nodded and smiled. "But, I think it also represents the heart," he said. He flicked his wand and the rose petals slowly formed themselves together, creating a perfect single rose. "Because on the outside, a rose is beautiful. But if you look inside…………" He flicked his wand again, "You see the beauty within." The rose opened itself up into full bloom and Katie inhaled sharply. Inside, sat a glittering diamond ring. "So if you look inside," Oliver continued. "You see everything."

"Oliver-" Katie started.

"Let me finish," Oliver said. "Katie, you are my rose. You're everything I need and I want you to remember that. I love you more than anything and always will." He pulled the ring out of the rose. "Will you marry me?"

"Well, I suppose," Katie said grinning. "But only if you promise never to eat my cookies without my permission again."

Oliver smiled and slid the ring on her finger. "I promise."

"So, is this why the twins nearly kicked themselves out of our house?"

"It might be," Oliver replied. "I told them that if they did anything to mess this up, they wouldn't be having any more children."

"Well now that we're getting married, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you can't go streaking."

"What? That's not fair!" Oliver exclaimed, pretending to look upset.

"Sorry, Ol, but that's the way it is."

"Fine," Oliver sighed. "Can I at least go streaking at home?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Katie smiled and kissed him. "Happy Christmas, Ol."

Oliver kissed her back. "I love you. Happy Christmas."

_The End……._


End file.
